2 genios distintos
by Nitsuga
Summary: ShikaxTemaXIno...después de un largo tiempo el cap. 17 algo corto la verdad, pero los próximos seran algo más extensos
1. Inicio

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
este fanfic de naruto es el primero que hago (aunque ya he escrito historias antes) llevo bastantes capítulos escritos, ya que los "posteaba" en un foro, espero que lo disfruten, tengo en mente hacer otro fic de digimontamers y lo que salga vaya.  
  
1. El Inicio  
  
Shikamaru Nara, caminaba con paso lento y despreocupado, por las calles de la villa oculta de la hoja, eran sobre las 8 de la tarde y era hora de irse para casa, después de haber pasado la tarde con Chouji (el mirando a las nubes y Chouji comiendo) se sentía cansado, varios de los jounin de la ciudad entre ellos su maestro Asuma y varios del resto de equipos, habían sido requeridos por el tercer hokage para desempeñar varias misiones, y si algo le sobraba a Shikamaru era de mucho tiempo para hacer lo que más le gusta, es decir nada en absoluto, pero conforme iba llegando a su casa, al pasar por la floristería Yamanaka se detuvo.  
  
-vaya, la casa de Ino, me pregunto que habrá estado haciendo, porque desde que se fue Asuma no le veo el pelo, en fin tanto mejor al fin y al cabo es una chica bastante problemática.-  
  
iba a pasar de largo cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atención, se quedo quieto para discernir mejor que era exactamente lo que estaba oyendo.  
  
-parecen lloros, y vienen de esa ventana..¿¡en la casa de Ino!?-  
  
el joven genin dio un salto y se encaramo cerca de la ventana, Shikamaru fue a echar un vistazo, pero tan pronto como fue a mirar, retiro la mirada, Ino que estaba sollozando a la vez que abrazaba un peluche no llevaba puesto más que una simple camiseta de manga corta y digamos que se le podían ver el "pantsu" (bragas en japonés) de la forma en la que estaba tumbada. Shikamaru se giro y se puso todo lo rojo que puede estar una persona en un momento.  
  
-gzzz this sucks! en menuda posición la he pillado, pero...¿porque estará llorando?, creo que esta dejando de llorar, a ver que dice...-  
  
-snif snif sasuke-kun no baka!!! como?? como?? ha podido escoger a esa frentuda en vez de a mí!!! snif snif sasuke (apretando el peluche con más fuerza) snif yo te quería buaaahhh-  
  
-menudo rollo, yo que me estaba preocupando y todo es por ese "genio" de Sasuke, en fin será mejor que me vay...-  
  
en aquel momento Ino se acerco a la ventana y miro hacia la luna, Shikamaru como pudo se escondió de manera que ella no pudiera darse cuenta de que el estaba allí, la manera en que los plateados haces de luz que proyectaba la luna sobre Ino, hizo que Shikamaru se fijara en ella de una manera distinta a las otras veces.  
  
-Habrá en algún lugar, alguien que quiera..que quiera estar conmigo...(mirando hacia la luna)...si ese alguien esta ahí, me gustaría conocerlo...-  
  
Ino cerro la ventana y apago la luz y se acostó, aunque continuaba echando algún lloro, estos conforme pasaba el tiempo iban remitiendo, Shikamaru saltó desde su escondite hacía el suelo y miro hacía la ventana.  
  
-Ino....-  
  
el joven genin se marcho hacia su casa perdiendose en la oscuridad de las calles de la villa oculta de la hoja.  
  
continuará... 


	2. Tegami

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
2. Tegami (carta)  
  
Después de unos días volvieron los Jounin, y llego la hora de hacer el examen de para las pruebas al grado medio, Shikamaru no retomo el tema hasta la segunda prueba.  
  
- Esta bien Chouji quedate aquí y pon un par de trampas alrededor de este punto que será nuestra base de momento, Shikamaru ven conmigo a explorar -  
  
Shikamaru siguió a la joven kunoichi (mujer ninja), iban saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que Ino pisó mal y...  
  
- Oh mierda! -  
  
- Ino!!!-  
  
Shikamaru se lanzó hacia abajo de manera que cuando Ino cayo hacía el suelo, el joven genin del clan Nara estaba debajo de ella.  
  
-Ouch! duele....-  
  
- Shikamaru....(de pronto Ino recordó que estaba encima de Shikamaru, y se puso colorada pero lejos de levantarse, de repente se sintió bastante cómoda) ¿estás bien? -  
  
-Ino..(mirandola a los ojos) estamos los dos solos, y creo que es el momento de preguntarte algo-  
  
-¿si? y...¿de que se trata? (Ino estaba expectante, empezaba a ver con otros ojos a Shikamaru)  
  
- pues verás esos cambios de humor tan bruscos que tienes...¿a que se debe? ¿eso que tenéis las chicas que se llama periodo?  
  
-.........pero pero.....TU ERES UN CACHO TONTO!!!!!  
  
PLAF!!!!  
  
Ino se levanto muy disgustada, con muy malhumor, dejando al joven genin con una gran señal en la mejilla  
  
-pffff que rollo.....- dijo Shikamaru  
  
Cuando se volvieron a juntar los tres componentes Chouji, empezó a reírse por lo bajo, al ver la gran señal de Shikamaru en la mejilla, pero no dijo ningún comentario, aparte de que Ino empezó a fulminarle con la mirada, el resto del examen transcurrió sin más problema alguno, luego después de llegar a la torre, tuvieron que afrontar una serie de combates, tan solo Shikamaru logró llegar a la gran final, después de esta, se dijo que tan solo 4 personas lograron acceder al grado medio que les denominaba chuunin, tres de ellos eran de la villa de la hoja.  
  
Los tres genin que fueron dignos de ascender en la jerarquía de la villa, fueron los siguientes:  
  
- Uchiha Sasuke - Aburame Shino - Nara Shikamaru  
  
Ino vio que Shikamaru empezó a cambiar de actitud con ella, se mostraba más amable y no hacía tanto el vago (bueno lo seguía siendo pero lo disimulaba bastante bien), tres meses después, del examen de chuunin, Shikamaru se dirigió a la floristería Yamanaka  
  
-Buenos días, ¿está Ino?  
  
-si (la madre de Ino) un momento :-),¡Inooooo, ven un momento!!-  
  
- ¿qué quieres?...oh vaya, eres tú Shikamaru...-  
  
- me voy un momento al vivero y os dejo solos...jejeje que bonito es ser joven-  
  
-mama!!!!, en fin ¿que quieres?-  
  
-los tres chuunin recién graduados nos vamos a hacer una misión fuera de la villa, algo peligrosa junto a otros jounin, incluido Asuma-  
  
-oh vaya, ¿Sasuke también irá?-  
  
-...si bueno Sasuke también...tan solo quería darte está carta, pero quisiera que la leyeras dos días después de que me marche, en fin cuídate, nos vemos-  
  
Shikamaru desapareció enmedio de una nube de humo  
  
-...¿.que será?- se preguntaba Ino mirando la carta que sostenía en su mano derecha.  
  
dos días después, Ino leyó la carta, y cuando acabo de ó la tragedia...  
  
mientras en otro lugar  
  
- máldito Sasuke, cómo ha podido llegar a ser chuunin , me saca de los nervios...ouch!!-   
  
Naruto recibe una colleja de Sakura   
  
-Sakura-chan ¿por que me pegas?-   
  
- Urusee Naruto (Naruto calla), Sasuke-kun es tan sugoi (increible), si el ha logrado ser chuunin, es porque tiene seguridad, confianza, sangre fria, sabe cuando actuar...-   
  
-no se que decirte, su combate contra Shino fue algo extraño, como si estuviera amañado, no me extrañaria nada, se les ha visto a los dos solos por ahi entrenando-   
  
- nani ka (¿qué?) venga ya Naruto, estás insinuando ¿qué es gay?, no puede ser cierto-   
  
-¿qué no? pues ya te digo, no te das cuenta de que ahora pasa de ti (pese a que salis juntos) y de Ino, nunca se le ve con chicas...además una vez fuimos a los baños y no paraba de mirarme mi "shuriken", claro que no me extraña nada yo soy tan atractivo, ne Sakura-chan ¿sales conmigo? OUCH!!-   
  
-ni en tus sueños, antes me hago kunoichi monja-   
  
-jo...- (Naruto)   
  
dos días después de lo acordado con Shikamaru, Ino leía la carta   
  
"Bueno, es un rollo y bastante problematico escribir está carta, nada más coger el lapiz, me daban ganas de dormir, pero ire al grano, la misión a la que vamos, tiene un porcentaje de riesgo de un 90%, si no andamos con ojo, es posible que puedan haber bajas, una villa oculta nueva, amenaza nuestro nuevo pacto con la villa oculta de la arena, y debemos investigar, pero aunque se que te sigue gustando ese baka de Sasuke, que pasa de ti como la kuso (mierda), estaré pendiente de el para que no le ocurra nada malo, en fin que eso es todo, te diria más cosas en la carta, pero seria un rollo contartelas"   
  
Ino se quedo pensativa y mirando a la carta, durante un rato, de repente desde su habitación vio un montón de gente correr apresuradamente y vio a Kiba entre ellos   
  
-Kiba!...Kiba..KIBAAAAA!!!!-   
  
Kiba se detuvo   
  
-mm omae (tú), ¿Qué quieres Ino?-   
  
- ¿por que corre todo el mundo? tu entre ellos -   
  
- porque han vuelto los chuunin y los jounin de la misión, esa y parece que hay heridos, y quiero ver si le ha pasado algo a Shino-   
  
Ino rápidamente pensó (Sasuke-kun!!) (bueno penso un poquitin también en Shikamaru pero menos), salto de su habitación y fue con Kiba, llegaron hasta donde estaban los ninjas de la misión, se oian algunos sollozos, familiares presumiblemente de los caidos, se fue acercando, mirando por todos lados.   
  
-Shino!!- dijo Kiba   
  
Ino fue con el, y vieron a Shino agarrando de la mano a Sasuke que estaba muy malherido   
  
-Sasuke-kun!!!, ¿estás bien?-   
  
-me encuentro...bien, no es nada...-   
  
-no hables tanto, te agotaras - dijo Shino   
  
- ¿y Sakura? no la veo -   
  
- no, le dije a Naruto que no le dijera nada, se preocuparia y tal -   
  
Ino de repente vio a Chouji correr a su lado, yendose al bosque de entrenamiento   
  
-Chouji!! Chouji!!, pero que le pasa-   
  
de repente vio a una mujer no muy mayor llorando   
  
-mi hijo...donde está mi hijo...Shika-chan....-   
  
- no puede ser- dijo Ino, pero vio que era la madre de Shikamaru, que estaba con su marido y no habian mas dudas   
  
-el...dio su vida para salvarme- dijo Sasuke y todos se callaron....  
  
continuará... 


	3. La Familia

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
3. La familia  
  
4 días habían pasado, desde la llegada de los componentes de la misión conjunta con la villa oculta de la arena, pocos detalles se conocían, pero si se sabía que habían habido heridos y algunas bajas. Naruto Uzumaki se acercó a la tienda de flores Yamanaka, hacía sólo un mes que había descubierto que los Yamanaka eran familiares suyos por parte de madre, y por consiguiente Ino era su prima, Chouij le contó a Naruto en el puesto de fideos, que Ino estaba muy alicaída, así que fue a la casa de los Yamanaka a ver si podía animarla y ver que le ocurría.  
  
- Ohayo tía-  
  
- Ohayo Naruto-kun!, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-  
  
- venía a ver a Ino-chan, ¿está en casa?-  
  
- oh sí, si que está, mira a ver si puedes animarla, que lleva unos días muy rara y no se que le pasa-  
  
- dejamelo a mí :) -  
  
¡toc toc!  
  
- Ohayo, Ino-chaaan, ¿se puede?- dijo el adicto al ramen abriendo la puerta sin esperar respuesta  
  
entonces Naruto vio a su prima tumbada en la cama, aferrandose a un peluche, tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y también según parece de no dormir mucho.  
  
- Oo Ino-chan!!! ¿qué te ocurre? ¿es Sasuke? tranquila que Sasuke está bien solo ha sido un agujero de nada, además de que Shino va a verle todos los días y tal....  
  
-Chigau!!! (te equivocas)- respondió Ino con fuerza  
  
- ya no me interesa Sasuke..snif snif..-  
  
- ¿uh? entonces ¿de que se trata?-   
  
- Shikamaru...snif snif (tratando de contener las lágrimas), he descubierto demasiado tarde, que...a quien...a quien quiero de verdad es a Shikamaru snif snif...y... y no pude decirle mis sentimientos..buaaaah- Ino volvió a llorar desconsolada, mientras Naruto agachaba la cabeza, con el puño izquierdo temblandole  
  
-watashi...watashi....(yo..yo) YO BUSCARE A SHIKAMARU Y TE LO TRAERE DE VUELTA!!!!-  
  
La madre de Ino abajo en la tienda - Oo coño!! pedazo susto!!!-  
  
- nani ka, pero si Shikamaru está muerto, aunque...no pudieron recuperar su cuerpo..snif snif...-  
  
Naruto: por esa misma razón no puede ser que un ninja tan inteligente como Shikamaru (eso si es un perro de cuidado) pueda morir y dar su vida por el baka de Sasuke, además no soy el único que piensa así, Chouji está convencido de que Shikamaru esta vivo, así que prima, buscaremos a Shikamaru y lo traeremos para que puedas decirle lo que sientes-  
  
- honto? (de verdad)-  
  
-honto :), así que yoshaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! voy a avisar a la peña y nos iremos, tampoco digas nada que si se enteran los mayores no nos dejaran irnos-  
  
Naruto se acercó a su prima y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
  
- la próxima vez que me veas..será con la persona que tú quieres ;-) - Naruto guiña el ojo y levanta el pulgar hacía arriba ("pa" chulos el).  
  
-arigato Naruto-kun!!- dijo Ino, visiblemente más animada y dejando de llorar  
  
Naruto saltó de la ventana, en realidad estaban planeando el viaje entre unos cuantos, pero tampoco pasaba nada por no decirselo desde el principio, más tarde en medio de la protección que ofrecía una noche oscura...Kiba, Rock Lee, Chouji, Neji y Naruto se fueron en busca de su camarada genin Shikamaru.  
  
4 días antes.....  
  
-mmm ¿donde estoy...y?...OO y mi ropa!!!!!- mirando a todos lados  
  
-no reconozco este sitio que...-  
  
-problemático, ¿no?- acabaron la frase por él  
  
- hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, Shikamaru de la villa de la hoja- dijo una voz  
  
Shikamaru:...omae!! Oo-  
  
continuará...  
  
Minna-san domo arigato por los reviews, la historia es bastante larga (aunque ahora la tengo algo estancada) tengo material escrito para por lo menos 12/13 capítulos más que los iré poniendo poco a poco, he decidido que Naruto sea familia de los Yamanaka por nada en especial..bueno el rubio hace la fuerza U, los capítulos cada vez serán más largos, eso ya lo aviso de antemano. 


	4. 3 Hermanos

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
4. Los 3 Hermanos  
  
Shikamaru: ...omae!! O.o  
  
Shikamaru estaba confundido, para empezar estaba en un cama, no tenía su ropa, y estaba en una habitación, que por cierto era bastante ordenada, con muchos libros, algunos abanicos, y un ajedrez de go, pero lo más inquietante era quien le había dirigido la palabra era...  
  
- veo que te has despertado, nuestra hermana se pondrá contenta, ha estado velandote los dos días que llevas inconsciente-  
  
dijo a su derecha una persona que Shikamaru reconoció como Kankuro uno de los componentes del equipo de genins que realizo la parte final del examen final de chuunin, pero quien le saludo al principio y le saludo fue ni más ni menos que....  
  
- Urusee (callate) Kankuro- dijo...Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara del Desierto)-  
  
(a partir de ahora imaginaos que oís la música esa que sale en el anime cuando a Gaara le entra la neura asesina)  
  
- Temari-chan ha cuidado de ti hasta el punto de que llevas puesto su pijama favorito-  
  
Shikamaru vio con sorpresa y rubor, que en efecto vestía un bonito pijama de color rosa todo lleno de mini abanicos con osos panda ninja portandolos,  
  
Gaara prosigui  
  
- Si le haces daño (Gaara empezó a mover la mano y un montón de arena empezó a rodear a shikamaru a una distancia relativamente corta) ...Sabaku SouSou (Funeral del Desierto)-  
  
-Gaara...- dijo Kankuro - no te pases-  
  
Gaara con el semblante serio, dejo de hacer movimientos y la arena volvió a su tinaja, después acto y seguido y para sorpresa de Shikamaru sonrió, pero luego rápidamente puso su conocida de cara (soy más serio que sasuke "pacha algo?")  
  
- era...solo...una...pequeña...broma...- empieza salir de la habitación - pero la advertencia sobre mi hermana es verdad...- y cerro la puerta  
  
Shikamaru y cualquiera en su situación, estando en uso de todas sus facultades mentales pensó dos cosas (no hace falta ser un genio para pensarlo)  
  
a) donde coño me he metido b) no siento los tamagos, no siento los tamagos (tamago es huevo en japones)  
  
- Bah, no le hagas caso mucho...es su sentido del humor, el irse de juerga con Naruto en konoha le sirvió de mucho, vamos cuando en llegar a casa vimos donde se puso un piercing...(hace gestos con la cara de asco) no quiero saber como se las arreglo el tio que se lo puso...y si sigue con vida..., pero ahora nuestro hermano esta muy protector con nosotros, el ex-novio de nuestra hermana, se paso el otro día para arreglar las cosas, y como no saco nada, la llamo zorra, fulana y que se yo más, el caso es que el chico... hace semanas que no se le ve....en fín, tú descansa y tal :)- dijo Kankuro  
  
- puff (resoplo Shikamaru) que alivio saber eso oye- dijo Shikamaru  
  
de repente sin aviso y a traición (como una eyaculación precoz) la puerta se abrió una chica con cuatro coletas rubias, un abanico grandisimo detrás de ella, falda blanca y un chaleco que la identificaba como un ninja de grado más alto que el de un genin entro dirigiendose hacia la cama donde estaba Shikamaru.  
  
Shikamaru vio al otro graduado Chuunin de su examen a parte de sus tres compañeros de Konoha  
  
-Oooh te has despertado (abrazandolo, y le clava un pedazo beso en la mejilla) MUUUACKS-  
  
Shikamaru O.O  
  
Kankuro: buenooo yo me marchoooo (riendose malevolamente) y cerro la puerta  
  
Shikamaru apartandola un poco - eh eh para de sobarme pero...que significa esto, puff que problematico es todo esto-  
  
- ehhh, Shikamaru no digas eso...tu me salvaste la vida n.n-  
  
- que yo..¿qué?-  
  
mientras tanto nuestros jovenes genin que trataban de encontrar a shikamaru para que Ino le dijera (Shika estas más bueno que el pan, hazme tuya anda!!), iban rápidamente por si su amigo estaba en un grave peligro (ya te digo, que la hermana de Gaara este por ti, tiene peligro, por Gaara claro, aunque joder quien estuviera en su lugar, en una habitación cerrada con Temari a solas y en la cama, a mi que no me rescaten oiga), llegarón al sitio de la batalla, todavia se notaban los destrozos y restos de sangre evidenciaban que hubo una gran batalla.  
  
Naruto: mmm datte bayo, ¿por donde empezamos?  
  
Neji: Kiba, captas alguna olor, no sé, sangre de Shikamaru quizás  
  
Kiba: estoy en ello mmm que te pasa ¿¡Akamaru!?  
  
Akamaru: ¡¡¡guau guau guau!!!  
  
Kiba: O.o  
  
Todos: ¡¡que ha dicho??  
  
Kiba; pues está claro, guau guau guau, que os creeis ¿que entiendo lo que dicen los perros?  
  
Todos: O.O PLONC!!! (al suelo)  
  
Kiba: era broma, era broma, nada que dice Akamaru que ha notado un par de chakras bastante poderosos, que seguramente deben pertenecer a unos dos o tres olores que he captado de ninjas muy poderosos.  
  
Neji: pero pero...porque no lo has dicho antes!!!  
  
Kiba: ah tio, no se, solo me has dicho que buscara el olor de shikamaru  
  
Chouji: tengo hambre....  
  
Rock Lee: Gai sensei!!! lo dare todo en esta misión!!!  
  
empezaron a discutir entre ellos, hasta que una voz dijo  
  
-mira mira lo que tenemos aqui-  
  
los 5 genin se dieron la vuelta y....  
  
continuará....  
  
el "humor" empieza aparecer en el fic, un poco exagerado, pero que no será la última vez, claro que esto pretende ser un fic algo "serio" vaya... 


	5. Hana

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
como dije al principio de "postear" este fanfic, yo lo escribía en un foro (de naruto claro), y dado que casi todo el mundo tenia las bandas sonoras del anime, decidí incluir (es opcional claro) incorporar a ciertas escenas su propia bgm como si de un capitulo del anime fuera, así te lo imaginas como si de verdad vieras un capitulo, en fin que lo disfrutéis. (las pistas son de la primera ost)  
  
4. Hana (Flor)  
  
......opening Naruto......  
  
(3º Opening)  
  
los genin se dieron la vuelta y vieron tres figuras   
  
Naruto:¿quienes sois?!!!  
  
---música de la ost de naruto pista 6 -----  
  
Figuras: os lo diremos mis pequeños genin de la villa de la hoja   
  
de las sombras salieron tres figuras que los rodearon   
  
-somos ninjas de la villa oculta de las flores-   
  
-yo soy Jito Jirayamaro-   
  
-y yo Dukya Dukimaru-   
  
- jajaja y yo el mas zumbao de todos!!! Enishi Narutaru!!-   
  
Genins: O.O   
  
........."2 Genios distintos"......"por fin se ven ostias en este fic..y que ostias oiga!!!"  
  
-un momento- dijo Kiba - yo a ti te conozco, eres del clan Inuzuka!!- dijo señalando a Dukya Dukimaru  
  
.....música pista 15 de la ost de naruto glued state....  
  
-en efecto, tienes razón- respondió el  
  
Genins: O.o  
  
-o sea que los rumores eran ciertos...- dijo Kiba  
  
- ¿qué rumores? datte bayo!! - pregunto Naruto  
  
- que la villa oculta de Hana (flor) (las flores pa que nos entendamos) es una mezcla de ninjas renegados de la villa oculta de la arena y la de la hoja- aclaro Neji  
  
-En fin gracias por la explicación, ¿qué hacéis aquí, genins?-dijo el ninja llamado Jito  
  
-lo mismo os podemos preguntar a vosotros- dijo Rock Lee en un tono desafiante  
  
-Eso mismo!! no sois nadie para decirnos lo que queremos hacer- dijo Kiba  
  
.....Música ost Naruto 16 Need to be Strong.....  
  
-vaya parece que os lo tendremos que sacar a las malas, ¿eh chicos?-dijo Enishi  
  
-cuidado parece que van a atacar, "Byakugan"- dijo Neji  
  
-.........ninpo hana Kusa tsukamu no jutsu!!! (tecnica oculta de la villa de las flores hierba agarradora)-  
  
Dukya puso sus manos en el suelo y unas hierbas empezaron a crecer en el suelo donde estaban los genins, y los empezó a atar.  
  
-mierda- dijo Naruto -chicos haced algo!!-  
  
-mi escudo no funciona con este chakra- se soprendio Neji  
  
el resto fue atrapado por esa técnica  
  
-oh oh esto pinta mal-  
  
....Música Ost 17 Bad Situation-  
  
Enishi Narutaru salió disparado mientras Jito observaba  
  
- ninpo hana bunshin no jutsu!!!!-- (tenica oculta de la villa de las flores multiplicación de sombras florales)- Enishi corrió hacía ellos como un poseso, y mientras corria un montón de figuras con compuestas por plantas varias se acercaron a cada uno de ellos y empezaron a golpearlos a placer puesto, que ellos no podían liberarse-  
  
-jua jua esto es muy fácil- dijo Enishi, mientras golpeaba a placer a Naruto  
  
-tienes razón Eni, dijo Dukya - no son rivales para nosotros  
  
mientras tanto Jito desde lejos observaba la escena -mm esto es muy raro, no hacen nada para esquivar los golpes-  
  
-málditos- dijo un Naruto muy magullado  
  
- que ¿os rendis? oye..¿porque estas riendo?- se preguntó Enishi  
  
.....Música Strong and Strike....  
  
-maldición a vuestra espalda!!!!- alerto Jito  
  
Dukya y Enishi se quedarón estupefactos cuando vieron que todos sus rivales desaparecián excepto Naruto, entonces comprendieron demasiado tarde...  
  
-mierda...-dijeron los dos  
  
-Konoha Senpu!!!-  
  
-Gatsugaaa!!!-  
  
los dos recibieron los ataques de Rock Lee y Kiba y salieron despedidos hacía arriba cayendo al suelo  
  
-Nikudan Sensha!!!, gorogorogorogorogooo!!!- Chouji termino la faena aplastandolos  
  
....Música Naruto Turn Over.......  
  
Jito: naruhodo...(ya veo) ya habían notado nuestra presencia, y lo tenían todo planeado desde el principio...son demasiado espabilados estos genin, debo informar al Hanakage- se dijo asimismo Jito  
  
-oye- dijo una voz  
  
Jito se dio la vuelta  
  
-yo no te he olvidado-  
  
O.O  
  
-Naruto Rendam!!!- Naruto ejecuto su combo hecho por varias replicaciones suyas y golpeo a Jito  
  
-uaaaaaaah- -¿cómo puede ser? no lo he visto venir!!!-  
  
Jito cayo en pie cerca de sus compañeros  
  
-sois fuertes basura de la hoja, os hemos subestimado, pero...la próxima vez será diferente...-  
  
Neji: se escapan, Kiba detenles!!-  
  
Kiba: Hayaku Akamaru!!! (deprisa Akamaru)  
  
Jito: sayounara....ninpo hana.... sakura shoushitsu no jutsu!!! (tecnica oculta de la villa de las flores desaparición del cerezo)  
  
un remolino de hojas de cerezo se formo cubriendo a los tres ninjas de la villa de las flores, después ya no estaban  
  
....Naruto ost Victory.....  
  
Rock Lee: se han escapado...  
  
Naruto: si pero, les hemos plantado cara y les hemos vencido!!!  
  
Neji asintió con la cabeza  
  
Kiba: yoshaaa Akamaru somos los mejores!!!  
  
Chouji: :)  
  
Naruto: Shikamaru esperanos que vamos a por ti!!!  
  
fín de la música  
  
después de un par de horas desde el combate  
  
-mmm muy interesante....., puedes retirarte Jirayamaro-  
  
-si Hanakage-  
  
Jito se retiró de la sala de audiencias del Hanakage dejando a este solo  
  
-¿lo has oído todo?- dijo el Hanakage  
  
-sí...- dijo una voz entre las sombras  
  
-pues ya sabes, reune a tus Anbu, quiero a esos genin, en especial al niño zorro, no me falles Bijomaru-  
  
-no le defraudare señor...(una risa perversa empezo a oirse)....¿podemos traer solo al niño zorro?-  
  
-bueno, si quieres puedes matar al resto-  
  
- hai.....-   
  
"vaya vaya habéis visto? no pueden con nosotros esas nenazas de las flores, uy pero mira sakura-chan esta llorando!!!? será por culpa de Sasuke?? oye Shikamaru no te arrimes tanto a esa, que te voy a dar, que eres para mi prima!!!... próximo capitulo en 2 genios distintos "a sasuke no le van las chicas (eso ya lo sabia) Shikamaru en problemas!!!"  
  
ending naruto viva rock  
  
Jito, Dukya y Enishi son personajes basados en gente del canal Naruto del irc hispano Bijomaru es un personaje que está basado en Bijomaru Megumi de la película Azumi 


	6. Sasuke

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
......Opening Naruto........  
  
6. Sasuke  
  
"a sasuke no le van las chicas!!Shikamaru en problemas!!!"  
  
Sakura se despertó, fue al servicio, se aseo, se arreglo, se puso su vestido favorito, y se fue al hospital a ver a Sasuke, desde que volvió de la misión no le había visto y decían que había estado gravemente herido, no pudo verle porque Naruto no le dejo, pero según parece ya no estaba por aquí, por lo que fue oyendo en la calle de camino al hospital parece ser que varios genin (entre ellos Naruto) salieron de la villa sin permiso, no se sabia porque, pero el hokage tenía alguna ligera idea, puesto que no ordeno el envío de hombres a por los ninjas inferiores, Sakura compró unas flores en la floristería Yamanaka, no vio a Ino ayudando a su madre pero tanto daba, ya hablaría con ella, que según parecía (lo que le decía la madre de Ino) estaba algo deprimida pero que desde que vino Naruto se encontraba mejor, ¿¡Naruto!? pensó Sakura, que se traería entre manos ese bueno para nada....  
  
Sakura llego al hospital de Konoha, preguntó por la habitación donde se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke, era la habitación 102 del cuarto piso, subió por las escaleras, atravesó un largo pasillo y a la derecha después de pasar tres puertas, vio una puerta con el número 102 puesto en ella, se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba abierta, se acerco sigilosamente y lo vio...a él, tenia vendada la totalidad del torso, tenia algunos arañazos en su blanca piel, pero ahí estaba...su adorado Sasuke, era tan encantador, con esos ojos, su mirada fría, temible pero misteriosa, lo vio mirando a la ventana, hasta que de repente se dio la vuelta, Sakura se sobresalto un poco, pero luego más tarde vio que no era que la hubiera descubierto de "voyeur" sino que Aburame Shino, salía de una puerta de la habitación (el aseo probablemente) vio como se acercaba a Sasuke, le agarro con sus manos de las mejillas y...lo que vio a continuación le rompió el corazón, los dos Chuunins comenzaron a abrazarse y a besarse, Sakura no, no podía creerselo, presa de un ataque de furia, traición y con el corazón herido, se alejo caminando para más tarde salir corriendo del hospital.  
  
..........  
  
- Juas, te veo bastante incomodo - dijo Temari separandose de Shikamaru - Tranquilo que no voy detrás de ti, pero me gusta ver como mi hermanito (refiriendose a Gaara) se preocupa por mi-  
  
- vaya....eso es muy...tranquilizador -.-, pero oye, ¿que es eso de que yo te salve la vida? no recuerdo haberlo hecho-  
  
Temari se sonrojo de golpe, y por un momento su típico lado frío y calculador (el que todos conocemos) se esfumo  
  
- estaba luchando con un enemigo, sabía que tenia a dos ninjas de las flores detrás mio, y no podía defenderme, entonces oí un golpe y después de derrotar a mi contricante, me di la vuelta y vi a los dos shinobis de Hana tirados en el suelo y a ti encima de ellos, se ve que te lanzaste desde arriba de aquel barranco y me..salvaste...,te...estoy muy agradecida-  
  
volvió a girar la cabeza mirando a otro lado para que el joven de la villa de konoha no la viera ruborizarse, aunque fue un verdadero alivio, ya que Shikamaru se ruborizo también recordando el salvamento, en realidad fue que cuando los ninjas de la arena y la hoja estaban discutiendo aquel tema del cual solo tenían conocimiento los jounins, sufrieron la emboscada de la villa de las flores (Hana), el como siempre trato de esquivar peligro alguno, entonces fue cuando por un descuido resbalo y se interpuso en la trayectoria de un ataque dirigido a Sasuke, efectuado por cierto ninja loco con el carácter de Naruto ahora que lo pensaba, el debido al dolor se cayo por un barranco y se algo le freno, se ve que lo que le freno fueron dos Hanas, en fin por algo dicen que las flores son mulliditas.  
  
se abrió la puerta y Kankuro entro por la puerta  
  
-oe, oto-san quiere hablar con él-  
  
- ah, claro- dijo Temari  
  
-mmm ¿me he perdido algo?- pregunto Shikamaru  
  
-mi padre es el Kazekage, y puesto que eres el único Konoha aquí presente, quiere darte un mensaje para el Hokage sobre el asunto que se cierne sobre nuestras villas-  
  
- y cual es ese tema, porque yo no se nada-  
  
-¿no lo sabes?- estupefacto dijo Kankuro  
  
-no, no lo sé!! ¬.¬ - repuso airadamente Shikamaru  
  
- tranquilidad...yo te lo explicare- intervino Temari diciendo paz con las manos  
  
.......ost 15 glued state......  
  
- supongo que ahora, si no lo sabías antes, sabrás que ahora hay una villa nueva-  
  
- si la de Hana (las flores)-  
  
-pues según parece, esta villa y la del sonido se llevan a matar, Orochimaru le hizo algo al Hanakage de villa de las flores, y parece que se avecina una guerra que pueden involucrar al resto de villas -  
  
-pero porque no dejar a las dos villas que se maten entre ellas, total no creo que nadie las echara de menos-  
  
- pero esa no es la cuestión- apunto Kankuro  
  
-cierto, hay otra cosa que el Hanakage se trae entre manos y queremos saber de que se trata, es por eso que se convoco la reunión que fue atacada, la villa de las flores oculta algo y queremos saber de que se trata-  
  
....fin ost 15 glued state.....  
  
- ya veo, en fin (se levanta) iré a ver a vuestro padre-  
  
-supongo que no irás así-dijo kankuro  
  
-ehhh O.O - Shikamaru vio que tenia todavía puesto el pijama de Temari  
  
- la verdad es que te queda muy bien ;-) , dijo Temari  
  
- que rollo....-.-U, darme mi ropa por favor-  
  
- ahora te la traigo :)- y Temari se fue de la habitación con Kankuro  
  
Shikamaru se echo en la cama y se preguntó que habría pasado en estos días que había estado insconciente, tenia ganas de ir a ver las nubes con Chouji y también tenia ganas de ver...a Ino.....  
  
Ino, iba andando por uno de los parques que habían en la aldea, hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención, se acerco lentamente y vio a Sakura con la cabeza agachada entre las piernas y parecía que estaba temblando.  
  
-Sakura...doshite? (que pasa)  
  
....ost 08 Sadness and sorrow....  
  
Sakura levanto la cabeza, e Ino vio a su amiga con la cara llena de lágrimas, rapidamente se acerco a ella  
  
-ooh Sakura, ¿que te ha pasado? (la abraza)  
  
-snif snif Ino..snif snif...Sasuke-kun..snif ya no me quiere buaaaaah-  
  
-Sakura...-  
  
-snif snif hacia unas semanas, le dije lo que sentía por el snif snif y el me dijo que sentía lo mismo por mí, y me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo y tal, pero snif snif unos días atrás después de convertirse en chuunin empezó a comportarse de manera extraña y ahora he descubierto porque...le he visto (ahora en la canción es cuando suena la guitarra esa japonesa) besandose con otra persona que no era yo...snif snif y no se porque...ya no me quiere no..se no...no lo entiendo....snif snif.. pensaba...pensaba....que me quería mí buaaah-  
  
Ino abrazo más a su amiga  
  
(ahora suena el piano en la canción)  
  
-¿sabes que Sakura? yo hace unos días estaba como tú, pero he descubierto que hay otra persona que me importa, que yo para esa persona soy la más importante del mundo, el amor es una gran rueda que viene y se va, pero al final acabas..encontrando a esa persona y... estoy segura que (cierra los ojos y le sonríe) tú la encontrarás n.n-  
  
-Ino-chan....- dijo visiblemente más animada Sakura  
  
....fin de la canción.....  
  
- venga, (le coge de la mano y la levanta) ¿sabes que vamos hacer ahora?-  
  
-err....no ¿qué?-  
  
-vamos a ir al hospital y DARLE 4 OSTIAS A ESE IDIOTA, CHULO, FRIGIDO Y CREIDO DE MIERDA!!!!!- dijo Ino alzando el puño al cielo  
  
-Ino!?!?- O.o se quedo sorprendida Sakura de la actitud de su amiga  
  
- seguro que le van los tíos porque...JA!!! no se le levanta, y claro con los chicos seguro que el es que se baja los pantalones....ya me entiendes eh - decía en tono jocoso Ino  
  
Sakura empezó a reírse, en el fondo por muy triste que estuviera sabia que siempre podría contar con Ino...su mejor amiga, además tenia razón en sus palabras, recordó la carta que recibió de uno los genin que conocía, la cual le había dejado muy sorprendia, y pensó - porque no!!-, de repente se vio arrastrada por Ino  
  
-oee Ino ¿a donde vamos?-  
  
-¿no está claro? vamos al hospital a cantarle las 40 a ese niñato, es que joder, si te dijo que te escogió a ti, porque ha cambiado tan de repente, así que nos vamos para que nos de una explicación- dijo una Ino con mas moral que el alcoyano  
  
Sakura se dejo llevar, porque era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a Ino, y porque también quería una explicación antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Cuando llegaron al hospital, vieron que inexplicablemente se encontraba silencioso y apenas se oían voces  
  
.....ost Nervous....  
  
-que raro, no hay nadie, ¿no te parece?- dijo Ino  
  
- es cierto, vayamos a la habitación de Sasuke-kun-  
  
-hai- asintió Ino con la cabeza  
  
fueron rapidamente a la habitación de Sasuke y antes de entrar vieron un reguero de sangre que salía de ella y se dirigía por las escaleras más arriba  
  
...fin ost...  
  
..... ost 15 glued state....  
  
-¿que es eso!?- dijo Ino  
  
Sakura entro a la habitación y salió de ella  
  
- Sasuke-kun no esta- -y tampoco Shino- pensó esto último para si misma  
  
-ooeee sakura miraaaaa!!!!!- Ino señalo hacía el pasillo y Sakura también se sobresalto, vieron los cadaveres de tres enfermeras y dos doctores, ambos estaban muertos, las enfermeras tenían el cuello roto como si se los hubieran doblado a la fuerza, los doctores tenían sendos kunais en la cabeza cada uno  
  
- vayamos arriba Hayaku!!! (deprisa)- dijo Sakura  
  
-Hai!!- respondió Ino  
  
siguiendo el rastro de sangre, Sakura empezo a pensar, a pensar más y a negar en la cabeza, al final llegaron a la terraza, el rastro de sangre continuaba, abrieron la puerta y a lo lejos pero lo suficientemente cerca para verle, vieron a Sasuke bañado en sangre, las vio y les arrojo una cosa, las dos se apartaron para esquivarlo pero cuando lo hicieron vieron con horror que aquella cosa que les tiro sasuke era...la cabeza de Aburame Shino  
  
.....fin glued state....  
  
-lo...has matado!!!! tu...monstruo!!!!! hijo de puta!!!!- dijo Ino  
  
- sasuke-kun...no eres tú ¿verdad? no eres tú....-  
  
Sasuke miro a las dos chicas y empezo a caminar hacia ellas  
  
mientras en otro lugar....  
  
-Kabuto-  
  
-hai Orochimaru-sama- dijo el aludido  
  
-ha comenzado-  
  
.........  
  
y en otro lugar  
  
-Jito-  
  
-me habéis llamado Kuroibara-Sama-  
  
-reune a Dukya, Enishi y Cheza...vais a ser el apoyo de Bijomaru y su gente parece ser que lo que me temía que ocurriera ha empezado a tomar forma-  
  
...ending Naruto.....  
  
wo wooo vaya mierda de fic!!! no hemos salido nada!!!(naruto habla) Yahooo ya te digo, verdad Akamaru? guau guau!!!,.... Gai-Sensei!!! lo dare todo!!!.... se me han acabado las patatas!!!!....soy un pajaro que al fin puede volar.... Jikai!!! (próximo) 2 genios distintos!!! los genin de la hoja, encuentran a Shikamaru!!! y también a la Rosa Roja de la villa de las flores!!!!  
  
continuará 


	7. 2 amigas

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
7. 2 amigas  
  
imaginaos el opening que os describo a continuación....  
  
....todo oscuro, parece un escenario, se ven 4 personas en el...todos llevan gafas de sol, chaquetas de cuero los dos que llevan la guitarra, luego el batería una camiseta de manga corta transparente, collar de pinchos, muñequeras del mismo estilo y pantalón vaquero corto a tiras, el cantante lleva tatutajes y una chupa de cuero, al teclado parece que hay una chica con un top de espanto, una minifalda, un collar de pinchos en el cuello y unas medias de esas de cuadrados grandes........el cantante empieza a pisar el suelo con su pie derecho, de repente alza la mano hacia arriba y se ve una explosión de fuego detrás de la cual se ve una Imagen del Zorro de nueve colas  
  
Guitarra: Sasuke Bajo: Neji Teclados: Hinata Batería: Shikamaru Cantante: Naruto..........this is.... Pinball Map (grupo In Flames) (poned la canción!!)  
  
veis a los 5 en el escenario haciendo mas hincapie en Naruto cantando y luego a los demás en los coros, también entre el público se ve a Sakura y a Ino (está con un camiseta que pone "I love mendo kuse" (yo quiero a "esto es un rollo") botando como el que más también se ven a Chouji, Rock Lee (este con el pelo a lo afro), Temari, Kankuro, Karasu, TenTen, al resto de profesores y jounin, también a Gaara!!!, luego intercalamos escenas del fanfic como un rostro misterioso que por los petalos de rosas y cerezos parece que es del Hanakage, aparecen como sombras los que parece que son los chuunin de las flores, luego otra escena de los ninjas de sonido luchando con ninjas de las flores...hasta que el opening acaba con un sasuke y naruto mirandose frente a frente y a orochimaru de fondo, pero a su derecha se ve al Hanakage con sus ninjas...  
  
se acabo el opening....  
  
ost 21 Nervous....  
  
Naruto!!! 2 genios muy distintos!!! los genin de la hoja, encuentran a Shikamaru!!! y también a la Rosa Roja de la villa de las flores!!!!  
  
ost 21 nervous fin aprox. llegar al 1:10 de la canción...  
  
Shikamaru caminaba tranquilamente, pero algo incomodo, Temari se había ofrecido a acompañarle hasta salir del territorio del País del Viento, y aunque no lo negara, parece que le había tomado cariño, y bueno no es que a el no le importara, para variar estaba bien de que le fueran detrás de él varias chicas, pero el en la única que podía pensar era en In....-ouch!!- Oo, Temari se había abalanzado hacía el, haciendole caer, rodaron un rato hasta que pararon en una especie de cueva (el terreno por el que avanzaban era desertico con acantilados escarpados imaginaos el gran cañón del colorado)  
  
-oi doshite!? (eh, ¿qué pasa?)- dijo Shikamaru, pero antes de decir algo más Temari le había puesto la mano en la boca, impidiendole decir algo más, ella le miro a el y se puso el dedo indice en el labio, indicandole que debían guardar silencio, el asintió con la cabeza y ella le quito su mano de la boca, se quedaron en completo silencio, desde su escondite pudieron oír algo, parecían varías personas que estaban hablando, sobre encontrar a un chico zorro...."chico zorro?" pensó Shikamaru...¿a quien se referirán?....después de un rato, en el que estuvieron en la cueva hasta quedar seguros de que no había nadie salieron de ella.  
  
- parece que se han ido-  
  
-si, eso parece-contesto Temari- no se si te diste cuenta, pero senti unas chakras en reposo bastante poderosos, no igualables al de mi hermano, pero si lo suficiente para destrozarnos a ti y a mi-  
  
-bueno, pienso que deberías volver a tu casa ya-  
  
-O.o ¿por? ¿acaso no te gusta mi compañia?-  
  
-.....ains, no es eso...es que....-  
  
-anda entonces...te gusta estar conmigo, eh- sonrió maliciosamente Temari  
  
-....no es eso pero si hay gente peligrosa ajena en tu tierra, deberías decirselo a tu padre porque eso no es...CUIDADO!!!- Shikamaru se lanzo encima de Temari, tirandola al suelo y evitando un proyectil (el cual vio después que era una rosa roja) impactara en Temari  
  
-puff por los pelos-dijo Shikamaru encima de Temari  
  
-lo has vuelto hacer- respondió ella  
  
-¿Hacer qué?- contesto él  
  
- salvarme la vida- y ni corta ni perezosa Temari le clavó un buen beso en la boca  
  
Shikamaru dandose cuenta de en la situación que se encontraba dio un brinco y se puso de pie  
  
-vaya me tienes mie...- no pudo acabar Temari porque empezó a escuchar a alguien que aplaudía y fijo la mirada hacía arriba donde observo que Shikamaru también miraba  
  
-vaya vaya que bonito y romántico- decía mientras paraba de aplaudir - que lástima que tengáis que morir ahora...-   
  
ost 15 glued state....  
  
Temari, Shikamaru: Oo  
  
el que decía estas palabras era un ninja que parecía ser un anbu por su chaleco pero vestía una especie de Kimono blanco con largos faldones, tenia la cara blanca (debido a maquillaje se dio cuenta shikamaru), pelo liso negro bastante largo, sostenía una espada en una mano y en la otra tenia una rosa roja  
  
-me presentare...soy Bijomaru Megumi, líder de los Anbu de la villa de Hana-  
  
no podían estar las cosas peor para Shikamaru, la hermana de Gaara se sentía atraída por él, si del beso se enteraba Ino se podía dar por muerto y para colmo un líder Anbu ni más ni menos les había prometido que iban a morir, que otra cosa podía salir peor....  
  
fin...ost 15....  
  
.........  
  
-doshite Akamaru?-  
  
- guau guau guau!!!-  
  
- ha encontrado un olor!!!-  
  
- por fín!!!- dijo Naruto  
  
los genin después del encuentro con los ninjas de las flores, ya empezaban a darse por vencidos ya que al día siguiente no encontraban pistas sobre el paradero de Shikamaru, pero parecía que la diosa de la fortuna empezaba a sonreirles  
  
-¿como?..¿estas seguro?-  
  
-guau guau-  
  
-vaya...- dijo Kiba mientras fruncía el ceño  
  
- ¿que ocurre Kiba-Kun?- se interesó Rock Lee  
  
-eso eso datte bayou, ¿¿que pasa???- dijo Naruto  
  
- parece ser que con Shikamaru hay varias personas más y algunas de ellas muy fuertes y peligrosas, y Akamaru siente peligro!!-  
  
-maldición, venga chicos sigamos a Kiba y vayamos rápido!!- dijo Naruto al resto  
  
y los genin empezaron a ir más deprisa  
  
.......  
  
....ost naruto need to be strong....  
  
Shikamaru se puso delante de Temari  
  
-huye mientras yo lo entretengo con mi kagemane no jutsu, escapa y avisa a la gente de tu villa-  
  
Temari ¬.¬ -¿huir? ¿yo? ¿la hija del kazekage? tú estás de broma, dejate tu lado machito paraotra- Temari aparta a Shikamaru y saca su abanico - "Kamaitachi"  
  
una onda de aire se dirigió a Bijomaru el cual saco su espada de la vaina y por increible que pareciera hizo lo el viento...  
  
Temari: O.O  
  
Shikamaru: mierda esto pinta mal  
  
Bijomaru dio un salto y cayo justo delante de los dos chuunin - bien por a ver por quien empiezo- decia mientras se relamía de lo que parecía de gusto, entonces Shikamaru empezo hacer los gestos de su técnica...  
  
- Kagemane no jutsu!!- una sombra se alargo hacía a Bijomaru  
  
Bijomaru: eh?....parece que no puedo moverme...ju ju....- empezo a reirse  
  
...fin ost need to be strong.....  
  
- ¿de que se estará riendo? me esta poniendo nervioso-  
  
.....ost Bad Situation.....  
  
-arghhhhhh-  
  
Shikamaru se dio la vuelta - Temari!!!-   
  
Temari salió despedida hacía adelante, y conforme la vio pasar vio que tenia la espalda llena de sangre - ¿cómo si parece que le han dado una patada?- mientras veía eso se dio cuenta de que se había desconcentrado........estaba listo, Bijomaru se acercó desenvainando su espada rápidamente  
  
- buen trabajo Ichi, yo me ocupare de este en un....EHHH!!!-  
  
- Gatsuga!!!!!!!!-  
  
Bijomaru y el ninja llamado Ichi esquivaron un torbellino el cual era kiba, que aprovecho para agarrar a Shikamaru y ponerlo fuera de peligro, mientras tanto Rock Lee aprovecho para recoger a Temari que con el ataque recibido había quedado inconsciente.  
  
- perfecto- dijo Neji - ya están fuera de peligro-  
  
Rock Lee subió hasta donde estaban sus amigos, en una de las colinas rocosas que abundaban en esa zona, Kiba y Shikamaru llegaron hacia allí.  
  
...fin ost bad situation....  
  
- Bien- dijo Naruto - más ninjas de las flores, seguro que podemos con....-  
  
- espera!! - le corto Shikamaru - no podemos luchar contra ellos-   
  
- y porque no!? datte bayou!! -  
  
- para empezar porque....Temari esta herida, es la hermana de Gaara, ese tío raro con la cara pintado de blanco es líder de los Anbu de la villa de las flores, ese otro ha acabado con Temari de un golpe, los Anbu suelen ser grupos de 4 o más, y ahí solo veo dos, deben haber más o deben estar en camino, no se con quien os enfrentasteis, pero estos tíos son mas duros, además supongo que veriais como llegaron los demás a la villa de la hoja - explico detalladamente el joven genio  
  
- tiene razón Naruto, huelo a más gente que viene en camino, podría llegar a ser un problema- dijo Kiba  
  
- si Shikamaru dice que nos retiremos, será lo mejor que podamos hacer- apunto Chouji apoyando a su mejor amigo  
  
- Naruto-kun, Temari esta muy mal, necesita ayuda médica urgentemente-  
  
- Naruto...- dijo Shikamaru  
  
- Neji tú que dices - pregunto Naruto  
  
- por lo que veo (señala a los dos anbu de las flores) no han hecho signos de venir a atacarnos, yo no soy de los que se pierden una pelea interesante, pero en todo lo que ha dicho Shikamaru estoy de acuerdo-  
  
- está bien...tsk....vamos a la villa de la Arena...tú nos guías Shika!!-  
  
todos se fueron de camino a la villa de la Arena siguiendo a Shikamaru  
  
cuando pasaron un par de minutos, Ichi hablo a su jefe  
  
- ¿Por que no les hemos seguido? el Hanakage dijo que quería al niño zorro, y me ha parecido verle entre esos genin-  
  
- ya lo se mi querido Shiroichi, pero todavía no es el momento propicio, je je je, el gran rompecabezas empieza poco a poco a formarse y hay cosas que vigilar y prestarles mucha atención-  
  
Ichi no entendía lo único que sabia hacer era cuidar de su jardín y matar, en ambas cosas era uno de los mejores, al poco rato llegaron dos anbu de la villa de las flores más  
  
-¿Qué noticias me traeis?-  
  
- hemos visto a dos escuadras de chuunin y jounin del sonido dirigirse al país del Fuego-  
  
-ja ja ja, ¿ves Shiroichi? te aseguro que esto va a ser más divertido, ya habrá tiempo para el chico zorro, pero esto es más importante, el grupo de Jito no tardará en aparecer, así que demonos prisa - dijo Bijomaru con una sonrisa propia de un sádico psicópata lo cual pareció agradar a Ichi puesto que el también sonrió de la misma manera, al cabo de un rato en aquella zona de colinas pedregosa no quedo nadie...  
  
........  
  
...ost nervous....  
  
Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia las jovenes Kunoichis  
  
- Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun....- balbuceaba una estupefacta Sakura mientras trataba de retirar de la mirada de la cabeza separada de su cuerpo del que había sido el chuunin Aburame Shino  
  
- Sakura!! tenemos que irnos!! mierda...esta en shock- trataba Ino de despertar a su amiga  
  
- tengo que hacer algo- se dijo Ino  
  
...fin ost nervous....  
  
antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke se movió a una prodigiosa velocidad y le clavo todo un puñetazo en la cara a Ino  
  
...ost Glued State....  
  
-¿monstruo? ¿hijo de puta? ¿te ha gustado ino?, pues esto no es más que el principio- agarra la cabeza de Ino y se la muestra a Sakura  
  
- mirá atentamente, porque luego tú serás la próxima- dijo con una cara de extrema locura Sasuke  
  
- Sasuke-kun....- artículo como un robot Sakura  
  
Sasuke empezo a estampar al cabeza de Ino contra la puerta de la terraza, cuando se canso lo hizo contra la pared más cercana la cara de Ino estaba totalmente llena de sangre, Sakura empezó a reaccionar  
  
...fin ost Glued State....  
  
-Sasuke-kun para detente, yamete!!!- fue corriendo para ayudar a su amiga, pero sasuke esquivo sin dificultad su ataque, le propino una bofetada en la cara, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, la tumbo en el suelo, apoyo una pierna en su cuerpo le agarro el brazo y...  
  
- ARGHHHHHHHH!! porque me haces esto...no no no ARGHHHH!!!!!!  
  
-de...jala....ca...brón...- dijo una agónica Ino  
  
-pufff he estado mucho tiempo harta de las dos...mira esto sakura- dejo a Sakura con el brazo roto y se acercó a una irreconocible en la cara Ino, le propino dos golpes en la barriga, la levanto...saco dos de sus Kunais  
  
- ARGHHHHHH- grito de dolor Ino  
  
con lágrimas en los ojos -...no por favor...no-  
  
- ARGHHHHHHH- volvió a gritar  
  
Sasuke dejo a Ino clavada en la pared con un kunai en cada mano, entonces empezo alejarse, Sakura contemplo impotente como su amiga se había desmayado debido a las heridas recibidas y en parte la sangre perdia, Sasuke continuó alejandose hasta que se detuvo..  
  
-...no Sasuke-kun no...-  
  
Sasuke empezo a concentrar chakra en su mano izquierda hasta que está estuvo completamente brillante del chakra que despedía y un ruido comenzó a escucharse como si fueran miles de pajaros  
  
"chichichichichichichichichichichichichichichi"  
  
sasuke empezó a correr!!! Sakura intento moverse pero le dolía muchisimo el brazo que tenia roto, sasuke se acercaba a Ino a Sakura no le daba tiempo!!!!  
  
(ruido de impacto en carne)  
  
(ruido de sangre caer al suelo)  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
.........  
  
(silencio, veis imagenes de Sakura e Ino en color, de cuando eran pequeñas las dos, Sakura la adulta empieza hablar de su rivalidad por sasuke, que es su mejor amiga...de repente la imagen cambia no se oye nada solo estatica, se ven imagenes en blanco y negro de Ino siendo golpeada y torturada a placer por alguien que ya sabemos quien es)  
  
Jikai (próximamente) 2 genios muy distintos (habla naruto la voz es seria, no hay música de fondo) Oto vs Hana (sonido contra flor)....y....(la voz de naruto se para y no dice nada)  
  
....ending Shine (ending anime hellsing)  
  
veis el escenario y a todos igual que antes, solo que esta vez Hinata lleva una pandereta, mientras van tocando el público esta menos escandoloso que antes, pero muy expectante, luego vais viendo conforme va cantando Naruto van apareciendo de fondo las caras de los ninjas de las flores, los jounin senseis de la hoja y varios ninjas del sonido, y al final se ve una cinta de ninja de la hoja con un kunai clavado en ella.  
  
continuará....  
  
D-Chan: bueno lo de sasuke con shino tiene su explicación en posteriores capitulos, y bueno si el fic es algo raro pero es que cuando comence a escribir, la verdad es que la historia y los personajes fueron tomandose sus propias libertades y bueno al final no se como acabara esto la verdad y eso que ya tengo más capitulos escritos, en fin me alegro que te guste el fic, y sobre más parejas, si las hay ya se irán dando pistas. 


	8. Oto vs Hana

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
8. Oto vs Hana  
  
............opening Naruto...........  
  
Naruto, 2 genios muy distintos, Oto vs Hana!!!  
  
Kabuto se dirigía a toda velocidad a la villa oculta de Konoha, por orden expresa de Orochimaru, con el iban, dos escuadras de chuunin y jounin de la villa del sonido, su objetivo no era otro sino, aquel por el cual Orochimaru suspiraba, todos iban lo más rápido que podían, aquel era el momento más propicio para atacar, según parece la villa de la hoja estaba debilitada tras un encuentro con la flor, mmmm la flor pensaba Kabuto, tarde o temprano se enfrentarian contra ellos y la verdad, razones no le faltaban al Hanakage, en fin seria interesante se decía Kabuto que es lo que ocurriría en un futuro próximo, de repente se detuvo en seco.  
  
....ost 6 nervous......  
  
- ¡Alto!- dijo Kabuto alzando la mano  
  
el resto de ninjas a sus ordenes se detuvieron  
  
- ¿ocurre algo Kabuto-sama? - pregunto uno de los shinobi  
  
- Dosu, creo que nos persiguen y no son hojas...quedate con unos cuantos y preparales una emboscada, nosotros no debemos retrasarnos más -  
  
- como ordenéis Kabuto-sama - respondió el ninja llamado Dosu inclinando la cabeza  
  
Dosu se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los demás ninjas  
  
- vosotros 4 iréis con Kabuto-sama a konoha, el resto nos quedaremos a preparar una emboscada a un posible grupo que nos esta siguiendo, Zaku ven conmigo-   
  
los ninjas del sonido comenzaron a prepararse y Kabuto se dirigió a donde tenia previsto ir  
  
fin ost 6 nervous...  
  
...........  
  
ost 15 glued state...  
  
- doshite?- pregunto Jito  
  
-snif snif....creo que han parado...no espera, unos cuantos de ellos han continuado y el resto se han detenido- respondió Dukya  
  
- es evidente que tratan de emboscarnos....- dijo secamente una ninja de las flores de pelo largo negro con mechas plateadas que llevaba un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas a su espalda  
  
- ju ju ju, perfecto me estaba aburriendo, esto de perseguir es un rollo- apostillo Enishi  
  
-mmmm bueno ya que quieren tendernos una trampa...no les haremos el feo - dijo un sonriente Jito a sus compañeros los cuales, le respondieron también con una sonrisa  
  
fin ost glued state....  
  
.........  
  
....ost 16 need to be strong....  
  
-Zaku ¿están los hombres listos?-  
  
- listos y preparados Dosu-  
  
- perfecto, no creo que tarden en venir-  
  
paso el tiempo y vieron a un ninja acercarse, se trataba del ninja de la villa de las flores Enishi, se quedo a la vista, en un claro rodeado de arboles  
  
- puff, estúpido, se ha quedado a la vista, ¿y eso es un chuunin de la villa de las flores?-  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡eoooo ninjas del sonidooo!!! !!!salid!!!! tengo ganas de darós "ostias"- vociferó Enishi  
  
- pero, pero que se ha creído este- dijo con rabia Zaku  
  
- espera...Zaku esto me huele mal...- intentó decir Dosu, pero era demasiado tarde  
  
- ¡A MUERTE!-  
  
fin ost 16 need to be strong...  
  
ost 17 bad situation  
  
varios ninjas del sonido salieron de sus escondites abalanzandose hacía Enishi, entonces esté sonrió hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos y se abrazó asimismo concentrando un intenso chakra de color negro  
  
- a por el!! antes de que intente algo!! - dijo Zaku  
  
pero fue demasiado tarde, Enishi extendió sus manos  
  
- tecnica oculta de la villa de las flores...el estallido del loto negro!!!- dijo Enishi  
  
y el chakra acumulado estallo creando una onda expansiva que devastó todo en 500 metros a su alrededor  
  
- maldición- dijo Zaku mientras se protegía con sus brazos del polvo levantado  
  
fin ost 17 bad situation  
  
ost 18 strong and strike  
  
desde su posición Dosu observo que los ninjas que habían sobrevivido a la explosión estaban literalmente siendo masacrados a flechazos, parecía que los ninjas de las flores contaban con un gran arquero, viendo que todo estaba acabado Dosu empezó a pensar que lo mejor sería retirarse  
  
-¿a donde te crees que vas?- dijo una voz a su espalda  
  
Dosu se agacho y se impulso con sus piernas hacía atrás con la esperanza de sorprender a su enemigo, pero para su sorpresa aquel que le habló ya no estaba  
  
- ¿como?- dijo un sorprendido Dosu,  
  
cuando de repente una explosión de hojas de cerezo hizo acto de presencia encima de el, y de ella emergió Jito Jirayamaro , con una katana que clavó en el estomago de Dosu  
  
Zaku vio impotente a su alrededor como el resto de ninjas del sonido gritaban o morían debido a unas flechas que parecían surgir de todos los lados, enfrente de el se encontraba Enishi Narutaru, que parecía algo confuso debido al tremendo chakra gastado.  
  
- esta es la mía- pensó Zaku, - habréis podido con el resto pero nosotros acabaremos con vosotros...RAFAGA CORT....-   
  
y ahí se quedo Zaku sin poder decir nada, mirando a su alrededor impotente al ver como la hierba a su alrededor empezaba a crecer, miró detrás suyo y vio a otro ninja de las flores que tenia su mano en el suelo mientras estaba vocalizando lo que parecía ser el jutsu que lo estaba aprisionando, detrás de el ninja, Zaku observo que habían tres perros los cuales tenían las fauces llenas de sangre, y alguna que otra mano o un pie...  
  
Zaku miro hacía adelante para ver como una joven ninja de pelo largo negro con mechas plateadas le lanzaba una flecha y acababa con su vida.  
  
fin ost 18 strong and strike...  
  
después de un rato los cuatro ninjas de las flores se reunieron en el claro.  
  
- esto si que ha sido trabajo en equipo- (Jito)  
  
- bueno tampoco ha sido para tanto, estos tíos eran unos ñicris, yo lo único que tengo ganas es de coger a esos genin de la hoja y machacarlos, destrozarlos, mutilarlos...- (Enishi)  
  
-tranquilo...enishi...hemos cumplido con una parte de la misión...pero todavía falta la otra- dijo una misteriosa Cheza  
  
- tienes razón, Doki, ¿hueles algo?- pregunto Jito a Doki  
  
Doki estuvo husmeando en el aire, fruncio el ceño un rato, y se dirigió a su jefe de escuadra  
  
- Jito-san, noto unos inconfundibles olores, son Bijomaru y su gente, parece que van detrás de los ninjas del sonido que se nos han escapado-  
  
- vaya...será mejor que nos quedemos aquí y estemos a la expectativa, ya sabéis que cuando ese loco sádico se excita por la sangre, no reconoce ni amigos ni enemigos, no se porque nuestro Hanakage, consiente su presencia en nuestra villa- (Jito)  
  
- yo...pienso...que nuestro Hanakage...hace lo mejor.....para....nuestra villa...- dijo muy fríamente la mujer de nombre Cheza  
  
los tres hombres que se quedaron mirandola O.o.....  
  
- creo que deberiamos comer algo, que..tengo hambre porras!!- dijo Enishi  
  
- si será lo mejor- acabo por decir Jito  
  
.....................  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Sakura gritó impotente mientras lloraba a lágrima viva sabedora que no podía salvar a su mejor amiga, de repente..  
  
ost 18 turn over,,,,  
  
- ¡Omae! - oyó decir a Sasuke  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos y noto como unas manos la levantaban gentilmente, abrió los ojos y....  
  
- KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!  
  
Sakura ya fue mirando a su alrededor y vio que quien la ayudaba era el Maestro de Rock Lee  
  
-¿estás bien? tranquila ya paso todo- dijo Gai con una sonrisa profident que brillaba  
  
Kakashi había bloqueado el chidori de Sasuke con el suyo propio, manteniendo a Sasuke inmovilizado a su vez  
  
- Gai, ¿se encuentra bien Sakura?- dijo Kakashi  
  
- esta un poco magullada y tiene un brazo roto, pero dentro de lo que cabe esta bien-  
  
fin ost turn over...  
  
ost 6 nervous...  
  
Sakura vio como Kurenai ayudaba a Asuma a desclavar a la pobre Ino  
  
-...miserable!!- Asuma miró a Sasuke - voy a matarte hijo de la gran puta!-  
  
- tranquilizate Asuma- dijo Kurenai - Ino necesita ayuda médica urgentemente  
  
- Asuma, de Sasuke me ocupo yo, es mi...responsabilidad- dijo Kakashi mirando fijamente a Sasuke  
  
-......- sasuke no dijo nada, y miro fijamente a Kakashi  
  
- intentaló...- dijo Sasuke y dio una patada hacía el bloqueo que mantenia kakashi liberandose ambos  
  
- te estoy esperando...- le reto Sasuke  
  
-Sensei...- dijo Sakura  
  
- como quieras...- decía Kakashi mientras se quitaba la parte de la cinta que le ocultaba el sharingan....  
  
fin ost nervous....  
  
......ending Naruto.....  
  
ost main theme 21...  
  
habla naruto yoshaaa kakashi-sensei ahi esta!!! salvando a mi prima en el último momento como los heroes!!! ya te puedes ir preparando sasuke, porque como no te zurre kakashi, lo haremos nosotros!!! dalo por hecho naruto-kun (dice Lee), aunque nosotros ya veremos que nos hace gaara....glups (glups lo dice Chouji) en fin....  
  
Jikai Naruto!!! 2 genios muy distintos!!! Kakashi vs Sasuke!!! ¿hace falta decir algo más?  
  
fin ost main theme 21....  
  
continuará....  
  
Anna Diethel: las críticas siempre son bien recibidas aunque reconozco que tengo varios errores ortográficos (los acentos son mi perdición) la gramática no se, en fin, si que conozco los personajes y demasiado, vamos creo que los desarrollo como son, quizás con alguno exagere o me pase (Temari suele ser más fría por ejemplo) pero bueno...esto es un fanfic, ¿no? y para hacer algo igual que el manga, pues leo el manga vaya, lo bueno de los fic es hacer lo que quieras con tus personajes favoritos, sobre la trama, esto es una gran historia que tiene como catalizador un Ino/Shika, pero eso no quita que varios acontecimientos o sub-tramas surjan, a veces se puede hacer complicado pero si uno lee cosas como Blame, o autores como Naoki Urasawa (Monster, 20th century boys) o Masasume Shirow (Appleseed, Gits, Orion) está más que acostumbrado a argumentos o tramas aparentemente sin sentido o rebuscados, te aseguro que esto tiene una trama, y lo que pasa es que al ir haciendo capítulos la historia fue evolucionando por si sola, lo de Hinata con pandereta tomatelo como una broma o una cosa curiosa, claro que me imagino que si eres muy friki de ella te habrá molestado, tu fic lo he leído, de hecho me he leído bastantes de los que están en español, pero soy muy "Shikamaru" para escribir un review n.n U, en fin espero que te guste como continua la historia y si no pues...para gustos colores ;-) 


	9. Kakashi vs Sasuke

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
INFORME ANBU  
  
destinatario Hokage-Sama   
  
hemos recopilado la siguiente información esperemos que sea de su utilidad   
  
villa oculta de las flores (Hana)   
  
edad: 12 años   
  
Hanakage actual y fundador: Nítsuga Kuroibara   
  
Nítsuga Kuroibara rango: Hanakage edad: 32 años altura: 1,80 procede: villa oculta de la Hoja observaciones: (no procede mencionar los hechos ocurridos hace 16 años)   
  
Jito Jirayamaru rango:chuunin edad: 26 altura: 1,90 procede: villa oculta de la hierba observaciones: tutor de una de las escuadras de élite de la villa 2 veces suspendido en los examenes a Jounin gran experto en el uso de katana y wakizashi también es conocido como el sakura shinobi.  
  
Enishi Narutaru rango: chuunin (recien ascendido) edad: 17 altura: 1,68 procede: villa oculta de la arena observaciones: huido a temprana edad de la villa de la arena, comportamiento impredecible, discipulo del Hanakage durante 4 años, experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo   
  
Dukya Dokimaru (antes Inuzuka) rango: chuunin (recien ascendido) edad: 17 altura: 1,78 procede: villa oculta de la hoja observaciones: discipulo del hanakage durante 4 años, experto en rastreo, exploración...huido de la villa de la hoja por (xxxclasificado konohaxxx) siempre lleva consigo tres perros, aparte de poder (xxxclasificado konohaxxx)   
  
Cheza no Ookami rango: chuunin (recien ascendida) edad: 18 altura: 1,71 procede: desconocido observaciones: discipula del hanakage durante 4 años gran experta en el manejo del arco, se sospecha de usos con chakra en él, se extrema la precaución con ella, se sabe poco de ella.   
  
esto son los datos que hemos sido capaces de obtener, intentaremos aportar más datos, cuando nos sea posible.   
  
un saludo   
  
Escuadra ANBU de Konoha nº 23  
  
9. Kakashi vs Sasuke  
  
opening - ready steady go - L´Arc en Ciel (Laruku pa los freaks)  
  
veis un montón de humo y de él surge Naruto encima de un aguila gigante con una capa como la que llevaba yondaime (cuarto hokage), se eleva hacía el cielo y luego hace un picado donde casi se lleva por delante a Shikamaru e Ino, esta última enfadada alza el puño en señal de cabreo, después en un primer plano se ve a Enishi marcando sus musculos y haciendo su explosión de Loto Negro, luego se ve a Dukya con sus tres perros, para después ver a Cheza disparando con su arco un par de flechas, cuando al final aparece Jito que hace un jutsu y los cuatro desaparecen entre un mar de petalos de cerezo, cierra el opening una figura que parece el Hanakage luchando contra otra.  
  
fin opening  
  
fan fic Naruto...2 genios distintos...Kakashi!!! vs Sasuke!!!!  
  
Naruto estaba esperando en un pasillo no muy largo, con el resto de sus compañeros, habían cumplido con su objetivo de encontrar a Shikamaru con vida, cuando descubrieron que él ya se había puesto de camino para volver a Konoha con la ayuda de Temari, al rato una puerta se abrio y de ella salio el ninja más conocido en konoha por siempre estar aburrido de todo.  
  
- ¿y bien? - pregunto Naruto  
  
- las heridas no han sido muy graves, pero ha costado hacerle entender a Gaara dos cosas, primero que su hermana del alma se va a poner bien y la segunda...-  
  
- la segunda....¿cual Shikamaru-kun? - pregunto un interesado Rock Lee  
  
- que nosotros no somos los causantes de esto, y que por lo tanto no sufriremos una muerte bastante desagradable - terminó por decir el chuunin  
  
los demás todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, Kiba llego a decir un - Lucky -, excepto Neji que no parecía en absoluto contrariado (o por lo menos su cara no lo delataba) los demás estaban bastante despejados como si se hubieran quitado un peso de encima.  
  
Naruto puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de Shikamaru y le dijo  
  
- entonces -  
  
- entonces ¿que? - le respondió con una cara de pasotismo total un shikamaru que tenia las manos en los bolsillos  
  
- entonces, nos podemos ir a que veas a alguien que tiene ganas de verte - dijo Naruto guiñando un ojo  
  
de repente shikamaru se encendió como un semáforo en rojo, ante lo cual todos (menos Neji) soltaron una risita cómplice  
  
- sí, podemos irnos - dijo con una leve sonrisa shikamaru  
  
- ost 6 nervous -  
  
se dirigían ya hacia la puerta cuando se encontraron en frente de ella a Gaara con toda una nube de arena a su alrededor  
  
- glups - dijo Chouji  
  
- se lo habrá pensado mejor - opino Kiba un tanto nervioso  
  
entonces Gaara comenzó a acercarse más y más a los genin, estos se ponían cada vez más nerviosos, empezaron a ponerse en guardia, mirando a todas las direcciones se dieron cuenta que no había nadie más en la zona estaban solos con el, Gaara ya estaba llegando a ellos cuando dijo  
  
- fin ost 6 nervous -  
  
- que tengáis un.....buen viaje...y naruto dile a Hinata que gracias por sus cartas....-  
  
y siguió caminando, hasta dejar muy atrás a los jovenes de konoha, Naruto se seco unas gotas de sudor con la mano y silbo  
  
- fiuuu, nos ha ido de un pelo, en fin antes de que le de por cambiar de idea, volvamos (me pregunto si todavía tiene el piercing) -  
  
el resto asintió y salieron de la villa de la arena  
  
.................  
  
ost 6 nervous   
  
kakashi y sasuke se miraban mutuamente, todo era silencio entre ellos, el resto de personas que se encontraban ahí, estaban inmoviles ante lo que podía pasar, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, hasta que sasuke dijo  
  
- ven -  
  
fin strong & strike  
  
a una gran velocidad inapreciable para ojos no acostumbrados las dos figuras se dirigieron la una a la otra a gran velocidad, Kakashi saco un kunai, ante lo cual sasuke respondió lanzando dos shurikens, Kakashi esquivo los dos y le marco con su kunai la cara a sasuke, a la vez que giro sobre si mismo y propino con las dos piernas estiradas una patada a la espalda de sasuke al cual le levantó por los aires y lo estampo contra la pared más cercana con tal fuerza que llego a romperla.  
  
- se acabo - dijo kakashi, y se acerco lentamente hacía los escombros donde estaba sasuke  
  
ost turn over  
  
-Kakashi-Sensei cuidado!!! - gritó repentinamente Sakura  
  
Kakashi vio incredulo como una gran llamarada de fuego que surgía de los escombros se le echaba encima la esquivo como puedo pero se llevo el impacto de tres shurikens, de repente se llevo una patada en toda la cara, a lo que respondió clavando el kunai en las costillas de su oponenente  
  
- no puede ser- pensaba kakashi - es casi igual de rápido que un jounin!!-  
  
-fin strong & strike -  
  
se quedo inmóvil contemplando a Sasuke, cuando lo que vio le dejo estupefacto  
  
- ost glued state -  
  
- no puede ser, eso es...- dijo una alucinada kurenai que ya había junto con Asuma desclavado a la pobre Ino y vendando sus heridas mas acuciantes  
  
entonces Sakura vio lo que sorprendia a los jounins, las heridas de Sasuke dejo de salir sangre, habían unos minúsculos insectos, que habían detenido todos los derrames, solo había visto esa técnica una vez y era la técnica de...  
  
- es la habilidad de los Aburame - dijo un sorprendido Gai  
  
fin ost glued state -  
  
entonces lo que ocurrió a continuación fue aún más sorprendente y terrible, el cuerpo de sasuke empezó a ser cubierto por una especie de símbolos raros y negros, Sakura no entendía nada pero los maestros comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, luego reconoció en los ojos de Sasuke (el sharingan, se dijo Sakura) entonces Sasuke habló con una voz...que para nada era la suya  
  
- luchas bien...kakashi-kun- y de la boca de sasuke surgio una larga lengua y empezó a sonreir   
  
ost main theme 21  
  
después de un largo viaje, como le prometi a mi prima, le hemos traido a Shikamaru, pero algo parece haber pasado y no sabemos que es, y Neji parece que esta algo raro, y ¿que dicen que ha hecho sasuke? jikai Naruto fan fic....2 genios distintos!!! la persona que más me importa en la vida!!! (sale la cara de shikamaru al lado de una cama de hospital)  
  
fin ost main theme 21  
  
nuevo ending... Namie Amuro - Come (Inuyasha 7th ending)  
  
al principio se ve la pantalla dividida y arriba a Ino y debajo a Shikamaru, va siguiendo la canción y las caras de estar de cara al espectador se ponen de perfil, asi de fondo mientras se ve de fondo un bosque, al rato van cambiando y las caras de ino y shika se sustituyen por la de Sakura y una persona que se solo se le ve el perfil (no, no es sasuke) se ve una colina con la luna llena y las siluetas de shika e ino en ella, más adelante seguimos con la luna y se ve un ninja (de unos 16 años) de la hoja con el chaleco de chuunin con el pelo largo rubio, los ojos marrones y llorando, en su regazo tiene a una joven de su misma edad (parece que también es una ninja pero de otra villa) que tiene un gran mancha de sangre que le sale del vientre, luego el ending acaba con una cinta de la villa de la hoja con un kunai clavado en ella y al lado hay una rosa negra.  
  
continuara  
  
nel-chan: gracias por tus reviews y me alegro que te guste la historia :)  
  
Deraka: arigato por tus reviews también Deraka-chan, por cierto que es eso de OOC? que soy nuevo en el argot "fanfic", no es que sea un máquina escribiendo, es que como dije al principio esto lo escribía en un foro (la verdad la mayoría de mis lectores eran masculinos, no como aquí XD) y claro tengo bastantes capítulos ya escritos (aunque el último ya llevo un mes de retraso en acabarlo), a mi los tres ninjas del sonido no me mataban vaya (bueno Dosu rules) pero vamos quiero sacar a todos los personajes posibles en el fic, el porque del comportamiento de Sasuke se irá explicando en los capítulos, aunque al final de este ya se ve algo..he leido un par de tus fics, de hecho en el de "llevados por el alcohol" te deje un review, bueno nos leemos. 


	10. Shikamaru e Ino

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
los ninjas de las flores son creación mía y algunos de ellos están basados en "frikis" reales   
  
_nota: la cursiva es que el personaje está pensando_  
  
capitulo 10. Shikamaru e Ino  
  
opening - ready steady go - L´Arc en Ciel (Laruku pa los freaks)  
  
veis un montón de humo y de él surge Naruto encima de un aguila gigante con una capa como la que llevaba yondaime (cuarto hokage), se eleva hacía el cielo y luego hace un picado donde casi se lleva por delante a Shikamaru e Ino, esta última enfadada alza el puño en señal de "cabreo", después en un primer plano se ve a Enishi marcando sus músculos y haciendo su explosión de Loto Negro, luego se ve a Dukya con sus tres perros, para después ver a Cheza disparando con su arco un par de flechas, cuando al final aparece Jito que hace un jutsu y los cuatro desaparecen entre un mar de petalos de cerezo, cierra el opening una figura que parece el Hanakage luchando contra otra.  
  
fin opening  
  
Naruto fan fic....2 genios distintos!!! la persona que más me importa en la vida!!!  
  
ost Glued State  
  
Kakashi se quedo inmóvil frente a sasuke, los demás jounin también parecían sorprendidos y un poco atemorizados.  
  
_¿que les pasa a todos? se han quedado como paralizados..._se dijo sakura  
  
- Orochimaru...- dijo Secamente Kakashi  
  
_¿Orochimaru? ese nombre creo que me suena de algo..._  
  
- ja ja ja - comenzó a reírse Sasuke, - ya me gustaría pero de momento no...-  
  
- Le has puesto uno de tús sellos!!!- le acuso Gai  
  
- en efecto Gai-kun, en el transcurso del examen para ascender a Chuunin me infiltre y le deje mi "marca" a Sasuke-kun, el sello no sólo le proporciona un poder ilimitado sino que..-  
  
-puedes controlarle a distancia- acabo Kakashi la frase  
  
_Sasuke-kun controlado!? pero...¿cómo? ¿cuando? eso podría explicar que..._  
  
-pero no os hagáis falsas ilusiones todos vosotros, si Sasuke tiene este sello, es porque él pidió tenerlo- dijo señalando a todos Orochimaru con el cuerpo de Sasuke  
  
- mi verdadero cuerpo esta en mi refugio secreto en la villa del sonido, y hasta ahí va a ir sasuke -  
  
- te lo impediremos!!!- dijo Kakashi  
  
- Ten a Ino, Kurenai- dijo Asuma  
  
- Ahora!!!- dijo Gai  
  
los tres jounin, Kakashi, Gai y Asuma saltaron a la vez y se dirigieron hacía Sasuke  
  
fin ost Glued State  
  
.....................  
  
Sasuke sin problemas salió fuera de la villa, de repente vio la señal acordada a las afueras y hacía allí se dirigió, se acerco a un grupo de ninjas de la villa del sonido  
  
- hola Sasuke-kun - le saludo un jovial Kabuto  
  
- ja...- respondió alzando la mano derecha a modo de saludo Sasuke  
  
-mmmm veo que tenéis unas heridas muy serias, dejadme ver...-  
  
Sasuke le apartó de un manotazo la mano  
  
- no me pasa nada, estoy bien, salgamos de está villa ya-  
  
-.....de acuerdo, como queráis Sasuke-sama...- le sonrió Kabuto  
  
- ya habéis oído todos, en marcha, iremos hacía donde están Dosu y los demás -  
  
- Hai!!!- respondieron los demás ninjas del sonido  
  
después de un rato saltando por los arboles Kabuto dio el alto  
  
_- este chakra que siento...no hay duda...no esperan, je je je esto será interesante-_  
  
- doshite - preguntó Sasuke  
  
- parece que tenemos un problema -  
  
ost bad situation  
  
como afirmando sus palabras 4 ninjas de la villa de las flores aparecieron rodeando a los ninjas del sonido  
  
- vaya vaya....si es Kabuto la mano derecha de Orochimaru....-  
  
- Bijomaru... - le respondió Kabuto sonriéndole  
  
- ¿les conoces?- preguntó Sasuke  
  
- sí, ese de ahí es Bijomaru Megumi líder de los Anbu de la villa de las flores, y ese que está a su lado es Shiroichi, más conocido como Ichi el Jardinero, es igual de sadico y terrible que Bijomaru, pero a él cuando entra en frenesí no se le puede detener-  
  
- eso suena interesante- dijo Sasuke  
  
- vaya Ichi, parece que quieren luchar - comentaba Bijomaru mientras desenfundaba su espada  
  
- pues les daremos lo que quieren ¿no?- dijo Ichi mientras que de sus zapatillas surgían unos afilados cuchillos  
  
_-probemos esto de nuevo a ver que tal....sello maligno grado superior..ya!!! -_ se dijo Sasuke  
  
- a muerte!!! - grito Bijomaru a sus ninjas  
  
los ninjas de ambas villas se enzarzaron en un combate del que sin duda habría pocos supervivientes  
  
fin ost bad situation  
  
....................  
  
después de 3 días los genin llegaron a Konoha, cuando llegaron les contaron lo sucedido, rapidamente fueron todos al hospital, a ver a los heridos, la persona que estaba más grave era Ino, avanzaban por los pasillos cuando se encontraron a Sakura con un cabestrillo y la cara un poco amoratada.  
  
- Sakura-Chan!!! - respondieron Lee y Naruto a la vez, a la vez que se le tiraban encima  
  
- daijobu ka!!??- (¿estás bien?)  
  
- si tranquilos, (les sonrie) solo tengo el brazo roto, y un par de magulladuras en la cara pero me pondré bien - Sakura miró detrás de los dos genin y vio a Shikamaru  
  
- está en esa habitación Shikamaru...-  
  
-....esto....-  
  
- sus padres han salido fuera, deberias entrar a verla...-  
  
Shikamaru se acerco hacia la habitación abrió la puerta, y la cerro detrás de el, cuando el se metió, Sakura se seco unas lágrimas que le salían de los ojos.  
  
- ¿tan mal esta?- pregunto Naruto  
  
Sakura asintió con la cabeza  
  
- ¿habéis visto a los senseis? - preguntó Sakura para desviar un poco el tema  
  
- ¿los senseis?- dijeron todos a la vez  
  
- si, Kakashi, Asuma y Gai, todos están bastante malheridos  
  
- Gai Sensei!!! T.T, ¿donde están Sakura-Chan?-  
  
ost loneliness  
  
Sakura les indicó donde estaban los Senseis, y todos se fueron a visitarlos exceptuando una sola persona que se quedo con ella  
  
- ¿estás bien? - preguntó dijo una voz seria y carente de emoción alguna  
  
- si, tranquilo, no te preocupes- le sonrió Sakura  
  
- ¿leíste mi carta? ¿me darás una respuesta?- volvió a preguntar está vez con ansia el genin  
  
Sakura se acerco a él  
  
- si la he leído, y si, te daré una respuesta...Neji-San-  
  
Neji se quedo mirando a la chica del pelo rosa fijamente como está después de responderle se marchaba fuera del hospital.  
  
fin ost loneliness  
  
........  
  
ost sandness and sorrow  
  
lo que vio Shikamaru le rompió el corazón, aquella chica que siempre estaba de mal humor, gritandole que era un vago, que siempre hablaba de Sasuke-kun, estaba irreconocible, la cara la tenia amoratada, las manos vendadas, y tenia multitud de tubos puestos, se acercó a ella, y le agarró una de las manos, la apretó no con mucha fuerza, y se puso a sollozar, a su lado se podía ver el parte médico de la paciente.  
  
Ino Yamanaka  
  
edad: 12 años  
  
sexo: mujer  
  
estado:coma profundo.  
  
parte médico: sintomas de posible recuperación nulos, pocas esperanzas de vida  
  
-Ino yo...siento...no haber estado ahí para protegerte...jamás te volveré a dejar.... por favor Ino, no me dejes, no...no hay otra chica como tú menos molesta que las demás (sonrio levemente) por favor...no me dejes....-  
  
lo único que se podía oír en la habitación era el "bip bip" de la máquina que procuraba que Ino siguiera con vida y los sollozos de shikamaru  
  
fin ost sandness sorrow ...............  
  
1 días antes de la llegada de los genin a konoha dos días después de la huida de Sasuke  
  
- ¿qué opinas?- dijo Jito  
  
- no hay ninguna duda, este cuerpo pertenece a Bijomaru por lo menos esa es su olor- respondió Dukya  
  
- he encontrado a Ichi!!! - grito un Enishi alzando una pierna que tenia cuchillas clavadas en los pies  
  
- sólo sobrevivieron....2 personas...- dijo Cheza  
  
- no hay duda, uno de ellos seguro que fue Kabuto, pero...¿y el otro?- (Jito)  
  
- sea quien sea, debemos informar al Hanakage enseguida - (Dukya)  
  
- si, será lo mejor - (Jito)  
  
- ¿un momento?!! oigo...un ruido...detrás de ti Enishi!!! - (Dukya)  
  
- que!? O.o- (Enishi)  
  
.......  
  
continuar  
  
naruto ost main theme  
  
datte bayo!!! vaya paliza le han clavado a los Senseis!!! y dicen que ha sido Sasuke!? pero cómo!? Ino esta muy mal y parece ser que solo hay una manera de salvarla hay que conseguir algo raro y está en un sitio muy peligroso, pero tranquilo Shikamaru estamos todos contigo!!! jikai Naruto FanFic 2 genios distintos el viaje para salvar a Ino!!! los Sentimientos de los Hyuga!!!  
  
fin naruto ost main theme  
  
nuevo ending... Namie Amuro - Come (Inuyasha 7th ending)  
  
al principio se ve la pantalla dividida y arriba a Ino y debajo a Shikamaru, va siguiendo la canción y las caras de estar de cara al espectador se ponen de perfil, asi de fondo mientras se ve de fondo un bosque, al rato van cambiando y las caras de ino y shika se sustituyen por la de Sakura y una persona que se solo se le ve el perfil (no, no es sasuke) se ve una colina con la luna llena y las siluetas de shika e ino en ella, más adelante seguimos con la luna y se ve un ninja (de unos 16 años) de la hoja con el chaleco de chuunin con el pelo largo rubio, los ojos marrones y llorando, en su regazo tiene a una joven de su misma edad (parece que también es una ninja pero de otra villa) que tiene un gran mancha de sangre que le sale del vientre, luego el ending acaba con una cinta de la villa de la hoja con un kunai clavado en ella y al lado hay una rosa.  
  
continuara   
  
el personaje de Ichi el Jardinero estaba basado en Ichi the Killer (película japonesa dirigida por Takashi Miike)  
  
deraka: ahmm con que eso significa OOC, curioso xD, pues el fic lo publicaba en una web que...ya no existe, vamos era la web oficial del canal #naruto del irc-hispano, pero la pobre feneció (rip), así que ahora lo iré publicando aquí (ya he mandado a mis lectores aquí xD), voy a ver si este "weekend" subo todos los capítulos que tengo, y ya entonces las actualizaciones se harán más largas, además quiero ver si me decido a escribir un fanfic de digimon tamers un RenamonxImpmon, en fin a ver si continuas el de llevados :), y di que si! Masataka Takayanagi Rulez!! (no lo dirás por mitsuomi , no?). 


	11. Hope

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
las cursivas son pensamientos  
  
11. Hope  
  
opening - ready steady go - L´Arc en Ciel (Laruku pa los freaks)  
  
veis un montón de humo y de él surge Naruto encima de un aguila gigante con una capa como la que llevaba yondaime (cuarto hokage), se eleva hacía el cielo y luego hace un picado donde casi se lleva por delante a Shikamaru e Ino, esta última enfadada alza el puño en señal de cabreo, después en un primer plano se ve a Enishi marcando sus musculos y haciendo su explosión de Loto Negro, luego se ve a Dukya con sus tres perros, para después ver a Cheza disparando con su arco un par de flechas, cuando al final aparece Jito que hace un jutsu y los cuatro desaparecen entre un mar de petalos de cerezo, cierra el opening una figura que parece el Hanakage luchando contra otra.  
  
el viaje para salvar a Ino!!! los Sentimientos de los Hyuga!!!  
  
------  
  
_- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que es esto?.....  
  
- ¿Quieres hacerte fuerte? ¿Vengarte? - pregunto una voz  
  
- "....."  
  
- ¿Quieres hacerte fuerte?...Uchiha Sasuke -  
  
- ¿Quien eres?....¿responde? -  
  
- no importa mi nombre, si quieres hacerte fuerte...para vengarte de aquellos que te hicieron sufrir...agarra mi mano-_  
  
una mano surgió delante de él, Sasuke la vio, era una mano de color blanco pálido, interiormente sentía que no debía hacerlo, que si cogía esa mano se condenaría para siempre, empezó a dudar.  
  
_- Uchiha Sasuke, nadie te quiere, nadie piensa en ti, solo puedes confiar en una persona, y esa persona eres tú, ¡vamos! coge la mano, acepta el poder que te ofrezco, y podrás...vengarte - _dijo nuevamente la voz  
  
Sasuke cogió la mano y...grito, grito como nunca lo había hecho  
  
- Sasuke-sama...-  
  
_oigo una voz...¿será otro sueño?_  
  
- Sasuke-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? soy Kabuto-  
  
Naruto Ost 2 Confrontment  
  
Sasuke abrió los ojos, no se encontraba en los familiares bosques de Konoha, estaba tumbado en una cama, miró a su alrededor, todo el mobiliario (el poco que había) y el resto de la habitación eran de madera, ante el se encontraba Kabuto del que se decía era la mano derecha de Orochimaru el líder de la villa oculta del sonido.  
  
-¿habéis tenido una pesadilla? ¿queréis alguna pastilla? - le preguntó un interesado Kabuto  
  
_esa sonrisa al preguntar esto, me hace sospechar, sabrá algo que yo no sé, dios...no me acuerdo de nada, estaba en el examen de chuunin, y luego...Sakura me dijo de salir con ella, y acepte...mmm porque ...._  
  
- arghhhhh - empezó a quejarse Sasuke  
  
- tomaos esto, rápido! - le urgió Kabuto dandole un vaso de agua con dos pastillas rojas  
  
Sasuke se las trago, y al cabo de unos minutos la cabeza dejo de dolerle, al rato empezó a mirar fijamente a Kabuto, esté se subió las gafas que se le caían y sonrio  
  
- me parece que tendréis algunas preguntas..y es probable que tenga las respuestas que buscas -  
  
- así es - (Sasuke)  
  
- padeces de ataques de amnesia, no te acuerdas de lo que has hecho, o a veces notas que no eres tú mismo en tu propio cuerpo, ¿que es lo último que recuerdas?-  
  
Sasuke frunció el ceño, sus recuerdos estaban confusos, solo sabia con certeza que había aceptado el trato, que le ofreció Orochimaru en el examen, el le daría el poder que necesitaba para vengarse y el a cambio haría algo por él, no sabia todavía la naturaleza de lo que realmente podría querer Orochimaru de él, pero apenas le daba importancia, el solo quería vengarse.  
  
- ¿donde estamos? no reconozco este sitio -  
  
Kabuto sonrio  
  
- os encontráis en la villa oculta del sonido, hace cosa de un par de días te sacamos de konoha ¿no lo recuerdas? bueno han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces - y Kabuto acabo la frase riéndose  
  
será mejor que por el momento me mantenga en la expectativa, ya sabré el porque de estos dolores, aunque ciertamente me noto algo más fuerte.  
  
- Orochimaru ¿donde está? quiero hablar con él! - _seguro que el sabe que es lo que realmente me está ocurriendo._  
  
- Oh, vaya! desgraciadamente Orochimaru-Sama, esta realizando una misión importante para sus intereses, pero no temas cuando venga hablará contigo, ¿Tayuya?-  
  
de la nada apareció una mujer kunoichi de cabello rojo, no muy alta con una mirada bastante estática  
  
- ¿si? Kabuto-Sama -  
  
- acompañarás a Sasuke-sama en todo lo que necesite, llevale a dar una vuelta por la villa, tengo asuntos que atender Sasuke, luego nos vemos a la hora de cenar -  
  
- Hai Kabuto- Sama - le respondió Tayuya  
  
Kabuto abrió la única puerta del cuarto y la cerró detrás de él, Sasuke se quedo a solas con la mujer  
  
_en fín, observaré, aprenderé y ya veremos que ocurre después_  
  
fin ost Confrontment  
  
---------------  
  
Naruto Ost 2 Daylight of Konoha  
  
Sakura paseaba por las calles de Konoha, a su lado estaba Neji Hyuga, para relajarse y olvidarse un poco de todo lo que pasaba (Sasuke, Ino, sus propias heridas), Sakura había decidido irse de compras, y Neji se ofreció a acompañarla.  
  
- Eres muy amable por acompañarme Neji-San-  
  
Neji se sonrojo y siendo lo imperturbable que era, lo hacia bastante divertido  
  
- nada...- dijo secamente  
  
Sakura sonrió - mira una cafetería nueva, ¿te apetece tomar algo?-  
  
- claro...-  
  
fin ost daylight of Konoha  
  
se sentaron los dos, Sakura pidió un bombón, Neji por su parte un capuccino, ella empezó a comentar trivialmente lo que pasaba, y algo compungida el encuentro con Sasuke, el gran daño que había causado en su amiga Ino, y luego el resto de Maestros heridos, Neji la escuchaba fijamente lo cual agradeció interiormente Sakura puesto que no conocía esa faceta de Neji, no se lo imaginaba tan atento.  
  
ost Hinata vs Neji  
  
- Sakura...quiero pedirte algo-  
  
- ¿si? - dijo Sakura que parecía que se imaginaba de que querría hablar el genio de la casa Hyuga  
  
así que por fin llegamos a este tema  
  
- quiero que olvides todo lo que te dije en esa carta -  
  
- ah...-  
  
_sakura interior: QUUUUUEEEE??? pero pero....O.o_  
  
- Está carta te la escribí porque no aguantaba más el tener que esconder estos sentimientos que siento hacía tu persona, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, en lo que menos debes querer pensar es en cosas de estas, así que te ruego que olvides todo esto, hasta que te recuperes totalmente, yo quiero que sepas, que estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites, como amigo -  
  
fin ost Hinata vs Neji  
  
- oh Neji-San...no sé que decir...yo-  
  
- no hace falta que digas nada, en fin...lo siento pero debo irme, tengo una reunión de mi clan-  
  
Neji se levantó pago la cuenta y se marchó dejando a una estupefacta Sakura  
  
- Neji-San....-  
  
------------------  
  
Hospital de Konoha  
  
ost Afternoon Konoha  
  
-datte bayo kakashi-sensei!!! estás hecho una piltrafa, te han dado a base de bien eh!!!-  
  
- ......eres muy amable por preocuparte por mi naruto - dijo un resignado kakashi  
  
- jajajaja Kakashi tu alumno no hace más....que decir la verdad - dijo Gai que era su compañero de habitación  
  
_....lo que me faltaba -_ pensaba un rendido kakashi  
  
- Naruto no te metas más con tu sensei!! no es nada respetuoso - dijo Lee  
  
_anda eso no me lo esperaba..chupate esa Gai tu alumno sabe quien..._  
  
- tú maestro no es como Gai-Sensei por eso está en ese estado tan lamentable-  
  
fin ost Afternoon Konoha  
  
ost Gai theme  
  
- jojojo LEEEEE!!!-  
  
- GAI SENSEI!!!-  
  
Gai saltó de la cama y se puso al lado de su alumno  
  
-Lee ya me encuentro mejor!!-  
  
- woooo Gai-sensei!!! SUGOI!!!! -  
  
- tengo una idea...vayamos a dar 500 vueltas al hospital a la pata coja-  
  
- HAI!!!- dijo un Lee con los ojos ardientes de pasión  
  
y los dos se fueron de la habitación  
  
- ¿uh? - dijo un sorprendido Naruto  
  
bueno podía ser peor se congratulaba kakashi  
  
- matte!!! datte bayo!! yo también voy!!! -  
  
y Naruto se fue detrás de los shinobis de mono verde  
  
_rectifico sí que puede ser peor..._.  
  
fin ost gai theme  
  
------------  
  
El Tercer Hokage se encontraba en la habitación anexa a donde se encontraba Ino, estaban las familias Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi ambas unidas por una gran amistad con el paso de los años  
  
- he encontrado algo que puede salvar la vida de vuestra hija - dijo dirigiéndose a Inoshi Yamanaka  
  
al escuchar eso Shikamaru que estaba bastante decaído (se encontraba al lado de Chouji) levanto las cejas...  
  
- ¿Y bien? onegai!! Hokage-sama!! que puede salvar a mi hija!!-  
  
ost naruto 2 - Evil  
  
- el Onice Estrellado - dijo el Hokage solemnemente  
  
los adultos de las tres familias se quedaron con cara de sorpresa y consternación  
  
_mmm de que se tratará, y porque...habrán puesto todos esas caras.... _(Shikamaru)  
  
- No puede ser Hokage-Sama, ¿no se puede hacer otra cosa? - dijo Inoshi  
  
- eso Hokage-Sama, que tal si buscamos a Tsunade-Sama - (Shikato Nara)  
  
- en primer lugar Tsunade no creo que...vuelva más a Konoha (el hokage mostró un atisbo de tristeza) y en segundo, lo siento lo he consultado todo, y no hay más remedio que conseguir esa joya de grandes poderes curativos -  
  
Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento y hablo  
  
- no se que de habláis o que, pero si hay algo que puede salvar la vida de Ino, ¿cual es el problema? vamos, lo conseguimos y punto -  
  
- hijo...no es tan fácil como...- Shikato fue interrumpido por el Hokage  
  
- yo se lo explicare Shikato, joven Shikamaru el Onice Estrellado es una joya de grandes poderes curativos, creado por uno de los miembros más prominentes del Clan Yamanaka....-  
  
- ¿un pariente de Ino? pues no veo ningún problema, que traigan esa joya!!-  
  
- esa joya no se encuentra aquí, actualmente la posee una persona, y esa persona es Nítsuga Kuroibara, el Hanakage de la villa de las flores, el cual es una persona despiadada, carente de sentimientos y no tiene misericordia con aquellos que le osan plantar cara, seguro que lo habrás comprobado ya, en tus enfrentamientos con ellos -  
  
los adultos hicieron muecas de terror y angustia, pero Shikamaru no se inmuto  
  
- ¿y? yo iré a por ella - dijo Shikamaru demostrando un sorprendente cambio de su personalidad nunca antes visto que hasta su amigo Chouji se sorprendio  
  
- je je admiro tu entusiasmo joven Nara, pero no todo es tan simple como lo pintan, aparte de eso, la única persona capaz de manejar es el.... - dijo el Tercero  
  
- por favor Hokage-sama no sigáis - dijo Inoshi de repente cortando al Hokage.  
  
- en fin...tratare de encontrar otra solución - y el hokage se march  
  
los intentos de querer seguir con el tema de Shikamaru fueron acallados con la mirada de su padre, que parecía más seria que nunca  
  
_mmmm aquí hay algo que no cuadra y parece que quieren ocultarlo, pero averiguare que es_ (Shikamaru)  
  
fin OST Evil  
  
--------  
  
ost naruto 2 Orochimaru Fight  
  
Enishi se apartó rápidamente pero recibió un tremendo golpe que lo empujo hacía Dukya el cual no pudo apartarse a tiempo y los dos cayeron, rápidamente Cheza saco una flecha de su carcaj y apunto a la figura que empezaba a salir de las sombras. Jito escuadriñó atentamente a las sombras.  
  
Cheza disparo tres flechas con su arco hacia la espesura, de ella salió una figura que se dirigió hacia ella, no teniendo apenas tiempo para reaccionar Cheza recibió un tremendo golpe con el mango de una espada en su estomago dejándola tumbada en el suelo, Jito lanzó tres shuriken al enemigo, los cuales el desvió con hábiles movimientos de espada  
  
_esa técnica no puede ser...pero si estaba muerto!!! yo lo mate!!!!_ (Jito)  
  
- eres tú...Funsupotto!!!- dijo el anodado chuunin de la villa de las flores  
  
fin ost naruto 2 Orochimaru Fight  
  
continuar  
  
naruto main theme ost  
  
alguien del pasado de Jito Jirayamaru ha aparecido, de quien se tratará, y que puñetas es el Onice Estrellado, ¿acaso nos vamos a estrellar en nueva misión? jikai Naruto Fan Fic 2 genios distintos El Samurai Errante!!! Guerra ninja??!!!  
  
fin naruto main theme ost  
  
Namie Amuro - Come (Inuyasha 7th ending)  
  
al principio se ve la pantalla dividida y arriba a Ino y debajo a Shikamaru, va siguiendo la canción y las caras de estar de cara al espectador se ponen de perfil, asi de fondo mientras se ve de fondo un bosque, al rato van cambiando y las caras de ino y shika se sustituyen por la de Sakura y una persona que se solo se le ve el perfil (no, no es sasuke) se ve una colina con la luna llena y las siluetas de Shika e Ino en ella, más adelante seguimos con la luna y se ve un ninja (de unos 16 años) de la hoja con el chaleco de chuunin con el pelo largo rubio, los ojos marrones y llorando, en su regazo tiene a una joven de su misma edad (parece que también es una ninja pero de otra villa) que tiene un gran mancha de sangre que le sale del vientre, luego el ending acaba con una cinta de la villa de la hoja con un kunai clavado en ella y al lado hay una rosa.  
  
continuara 


	12. The Way of Samurai

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
_la cursiva es pensamientos_  
  
12. The Way of Samurai  
  
opening - ready steady go - L´Arc en Ciel (Laruku pa los freaks)  
  
veis un montón de humo y de él surge Naruto encima de un aguila gigante con una capa como la que llevaba yondaime (cuarto hokage), se eleva hacía el cielo y luego hace un picado donde casi se lleva por delante a Shikamaru e Ino, esta última enfadada alza el puño en señal de cabreo, después en un primer plano se ve a Enishi marcando sus musculos y haciendo su explosión de Loto Negro, luego se ve a Dukya con sus tres perros, para después ver a Cheza disparando con su arco un par de flechas, cuando al final aparece Jito que hace un jutsu y los cuatro desaparecen entre un mar de petalos de cerezo, cierra el opening una figura que parece el Hanakage luchando contra otra.  
  
_esa técnica no puede ser...pero si estaba muerto!!! yo lo mate!!!!_  
  
- eres tú...Funsupotto!!!- dijo el anodado chuunin de la villa de las flores  
  
Naruto 2 genios muy distintos: El Samurai Errante!!! Guerra ninja??!!!  
  
el ninja del sonido Jito se encontraba frente a frente al Samurai llamado Funsupotto, miró alrededor suyo y vio que sus compañeros estaban todos fuera de combate  
  
_- me temo que me tocara hacer este baile yo solo, mmm esa espada que lleva, no es como la que tenía la vez que...creía que estaba muerto -_  
  
- ja ja ja, me ha llevado mucho tiempo, sudor y lágrimas pero por fin la busqueda ha dado sus frutos, te he encontrado Jito Jirayamaru, y me cobrare mi justa venganza!!!! -  
  
- no tenia nada personal contra ti, mi misión era acabar con tu clan y así lo hice - respondió Jito  
  
los ojos de Funsupotto brillaron con furia, mientras sostenía con fuerza el mango de su espada  
  
- urusee máldito ninja!!!, no me importa lo más mínimo, que fuera tu misión o no, no me impedirás tomarme el justo derecho de venganza que me pertenece -  
  
- no lo pongo en duda, pero...¿no podríamos dejar esto para otro día? como ves, ha habido una gran batalla y muchos muertos, y el responsable debe andar por aquí cer...- paro de hablar porque Funsupotto le corto  
  
- en efecto como tu dices, aquí hubo una gran batalla entre ninjas del sonido y de las flores, pero esas muertes no son debidas a esa batalla...-  
  
-ah,¿no? -  
  
ost sasuke destiny naruto ost 2  
  
- no - dijo mientras alzaba a la vez su espada - esos ninjas lucharon, pero yo aparecí para probar esto...-  
  
- esa espada...no la tenias antes!!!- dijo Jito mirando atentamente la espada  
  
- en efecto, está es Daiakougeki!!! el legado de mi clan, con ella acabe con todos esos ninjas menos con dos, uno de los cuales debo reconocer opuso mucha resistencia, un joven de pelo negro y ojos rojos-  
  
_- mmm ojos rojos y pelo negro, no hay duda debe tratarse del Uchiha del que nos hablo Hanakage-sama-_  
  
- pero ya basta de charla...es hora de que pruebes mi acero, ninja....- y se puso en posición batto  
  
- lo mismo digo - dijo Jito mientras sacaba su espada  
  
los dos contendientes se miraban fijamente, hasta que...  
  
- AAAAHHHHHHH!!!-  
  
los dos gritaron y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro  
  
fin ost sasuke destiny naruto ost 2  
  
---------------  
  
se encontraban todos en el Ichiraku (la tienda de ramen), estaban Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba y Neji, discutían los descubrimientos que había hecho Shikamaru el día de ayer, respecto a la joya llamada "nice Estrellado  
  
naruto ost 2 Surival Examination   
  
- entonces ¿exactamente que has descubierto Shikamaru-kun?- pregunto formalmente Lee  
  
- básicamente es un artefacto de grandes propiedades curativas, que tiene la particularidad de que solo funciona mediante el Chakra de la familia del Clan Yamanaka, dicho objeto por lo que averiguado está en manos del Hanakage de la villa de las flores, con lo cual habría que ir allí, infiltrarse, coger el objeto y de vuelta a Konoha - explicó el ninja de la coleta hacía arriba  
  
todos asentían y comentaban su aprobación a la explicación pero Neji, que estaba algo distante (más de lo normal pudieron notar sus amigos) dijo  
  
- hay algo que no me cuadra -  
  
- vaya, veo que te has dado cuenta - sonrío Shikamaru  
  
- mmm, ¿que es? yo no he visto nada raro datte bayo-  
  
- de que se trata Neji - dijo Lee  
  
- has dicho que ese objeto solo puede hacerse uso por la familia Yamanaka, pero esta en poder de la villa de las flores, y no cuadra...para que quieren un objeto que no pueden usar -  
  
- ya, eso me preguntaba yo anoche- dijo Shika  
  
- a no ser que...- dijo Kiba  
  
- que tengan a alguien del clan Yamanaka! datte bayo!! - dijo un triunfante Naruto  
  
- bueno es una posibilidad que no he descartado, pero el quid de la cuestión es porque tienen ese secretismo respecto al tema, no lo entiendo- continuó hablando Shikamaru  
  
fin ost Naruto 2 Survival Examination  
  
naruto ost 2 Fooling Mode  
  
- por cierto, me he enterado de que Ino ha salido del coma, me alegro - dijo Neji  
  
- err...sí, pero...¿cómo lo sabes? - dijo un sorprendido Shikamaru  
  
Neji miro al resto de caras sorprendidas  
  
- acaso no lo sabíais todos - dijo el observado  
  
- pues no - dijo Chouji  
  
- os lo iba a decir luego, porque deberemos llevarnos a Ino consigo, porque no tenemos la certeza de que haya alguien seguro del Clan Yamanaka, Ino tendrá que usar la joya, está noche dos de nosotros nos infiltraremos en la casa del Hokage y nos haremos con los pergaminos que explican su uso- dijo Shikamaru  
  
- aja eso está muy claro, pero eso no nos dice como es que Neji sabia algo que solo tu sabias- dijo Kiba  
  
- bueno, aparte de mi, y la familia más cercana lo sabia...- Shikamaru miro a Neji y empezo a reirse  
  
- eh eh de que te ríes!!! datte bayo!!! dinoslo!! - demando Naruto  
  
- mmm la única persona aparte de Shikamaru sería...ya está!! Sakura!!! - dijo Chouji golpeando su puño izquierdo con la palma de su mano derecha  
  
-.....- (Neji)  
  
a tal efecto todos miraron a Neji, Lee y Naruto con miradas asesinas, mientras Neji paso de tener la piel pálida a un color más rojo y rojo  
  
fin naruto ost 2 Fooling Mode  
  
--------  
  
el hokage se encontraba en su estudio mirando de solucionar el problema de los Yamanaka, pese a que la joven Ino había salido del coma, su condición todavía revistia peligro y por ello habría que estar preparados para cualquier consecuencia posible, buscando y removiendo entre pergaminos algo le llamo su atención, vio una serpiente, al verla frunció el ceño, esa serpiente fue un regalo que le hizo un joven Orochimaru, cuando el era su discípulo y el su maestro  
  
- en fin, lo tirare y una cosa menos....-  
  
naruto ost 2 evil  
  
- pero que...- al agarrar el hokage la serpiente empezó a salir humo de esta y contemplo con horror que no podía hacer ningún otro movimiento  
  
- que demonios ocurre!!??-  
  
_ja ja ja ja_  
  
- esa risa...tú...imposible ¿¿pero como??-  
  
el hokage ya no se encontraba en su despacho estaba en un sitio oscuro y frío donde apenas había luz y si oscuridad  
  
_bienvenido al plano de las sombras...sarutobi-sensei....el sitio donde...vas a morir!!!_  
  
un montón de siluetas menos oscuras surgieron alrededor del Hokage y se dirigían hacía el lentamente.  
  
fin naruto ost 2 evil  
  
continuar  
  
naruto main theme ost  
  
esta noche fuimos a casa del hokage a por esos documentos y vaya parece que hay suerte porque del hokage ni rastro..¿donde estará? jikai naruto fan fic dos genios distintos Orochimaru vs Saturobi!! Funsupotto vs Jito Jirayamaru!! ...¿que hace Gaara aquí?  
  
fin naruto main theme ost  
  
Namie Amuro - Come (Inuyasha 7th ending)  
  
al principio se ve la pantalla dividida y arriba a Ino y debajo a Shikamaru, va siguiendo la canción y las caras de estar de cara al espectador se ponen de perfil, asi de fondo mientras se ve de fondo un bosque, al rato van cambiando y las caras de ino y shika se sustituyen por la de Sakura y una persona que se solo se le ve el perfil (no, no es sasuke) se ve una colina con la luna llena y las siluetas de Shika e Ino en ella, más adelante seguimos con la luna y se ve un ninja (de unos 16 años) de la hoja con el chaleco de chuunin con el pelo largo rubio, los ojos marrones y llorando, en su regazo tiene a una joven de su misma edad (parece que también es una ninja pero de otra villa) que tiene un gran mancha de sangre que le sale del vientre, luego el ending acaba con una cinta de la villa de la hoja con un kunai clavado en ella y al lado hay una rosa. 


	13. Tatakae

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
13. Tatakae  
  
opening - ready steady go - L´Arc en Ciel (Laruku pa los freaks)  
  
veis un montón de humo y de él surge Naruto encima de un aguila gigante con una capa como la que llevaba yondaime (cuarto hokage), se eleva hacía el cielo y luego hace un picado donde casi se lleva por delante a Shikamaru e Ino, esta última enfadada alza el puño en señal de cabreo, después en un primer plano se ve a Enishi marcando sus músculos y haciendo su explosión de Loto Negro, luego se ve a Dukya con sus tres perros, para después ver a Cheza disparando con su arco un par de flechas, cuando al final aparece Jito que hace un jutsu y los cuatro desaparecen entre un mar de petalos de cerezo, cierra el opening una figura que parece el Hanakage luchando contra otra.  
  
naruto fan fic dos genios muy distintos Orochimaru vs Saturobi!! Funsupotto vs Jito Jirayamaru!! ...¿que hace Gaara aquí?  
  
naruto ost sasuke theme  
  
Sasuke vivía una visita guiada por la kunoichi Tayuya de la villa del sonido, se estaba aburriendo bastante, ¿cuando empezaría el entrenamiento prometido? ¿las técnicas secretas? ardía de ganas de comenzar y encontrar a su hermano y hacerle pagar por el dolor y sufrimiento causado, después pasara lo que le pasara le daba igual, no le importaba vender su alma al diablo, aunque este se disfrazara de serpiente, de repente de la nada por sorpresa y a traición, en medio de una nube de humo apareció Kabuto.  
  
_- kabuto...-_  
  
- siento interrumpir el paseo pero, Tayuya debes acudir a la capilla de Orochimaru-sama- (diciendolo sonriente como si no fuera nada)  
  
- un moment....- iba a protestar Sasuke  
  
- Hai -  
  
y Tayuya desapareci  
  
- se lo que estás pensando, pero tranquilo, dentro de un par de horas, podrás hablar con Orochimaru-Sama -(moviendo las manos en disculpa y tranquilizando el ambiente)  
  
- eso espero....-  
  
Kabuto: :)  
  
fin ost sasuke theme  
  
------- mientras en otro lugar ya entrada la noche ------  
  
naruto ost fooling mode  
  
Shikamaru en la compañía de Naruto se habían infiltrado en la casa del Tercero  
  
- ¿estás seguro de que funcionaría? -  
  
- puedes estarlo!! mi sexy no jutsu ha derrotado a ese viejo varias veces!! datte bayo!!! -  
  
- shhhhh!!! no hables tan fuerte (poniéndose un dedo en la boca) si es posible prefiero evitar un confrontamiento directo, estamos en terreno no conocido y cualquier error táctico puede ser crucial -  
  
- pfff no haces más que decir tonterías, eso son bobadas, no se para que sirve eso, yo prefiero ir a saco y pim pam!! -  
  
- por eso mismo tú sigues siendo Genin y yo un Chuunin ...mendo kuse-  
  
- uh......-  
  
los jovenes shinobis encontraron la habitación donde rápidamente Shikamaru se afano en encontrar los pergaminos que necesitaba para lo que había pensado  
  
- nee Shikamaru -  
  
-¿que quieres ahora Naruto? debo darme prisa antes de que nos pillen!!-  
  
- es que se trata de eso, ¿no te parece raro que no nos lo hayamos encontrado ya?-  
  
- ahora que lo dices....-  
  
los dos jovenes se miraron el uno al otro  
  
fin naruto ost fooling mode  
  
----------------  
  
naruto ost evil  
  
el tercer hokage estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre, a su lado yacían un montón de ninjas del sonido y unos cuerpos sombríos bastantes raros, de pronto descubrió que no podía moverse.  
  
_- ¿que es esto? ¡no puedo moverme!_-  
  
- doshite? Sarutobi-sensei, ja ja ja no puedes moverte debido al poder de los cuatro pilares de la villa del sonido-  
  
4 ninjas uno gordito, otro con dos cabezas, uno con 6 brazos y una chica de pelo rojo, realizaban varios gestos con las manos  
  
Orochimaru comienzo a abrir la boca, de ella surgio una serpiente y de la boca de la misma una katana, después Orochimaru la empuño  
  
- esa espada es...-  
  
- si...tu perdición -  
  
y Orochimaru se lanzo al ataque  
  
fin naruto ost evil  
  
----------  
  
naruto ost raikiri  
  
las espadas entrechocaron y estallaron chispas, pero el ninja llamado Jito empezo a ceder ante el empuje del samurai  
  
_- maldición es muy fuerte -_  
  
Jito reculó un par de pasos hacía atrás y dio una voltereta aprovechandola para propinar una patada a funsupotto  
  
- ouch -  
  
_- ¡ha bajado la guardia! ¡ahora! -_  
  
Jito saco su wakizashi y a una velocidad apenas perceptible para el ojo humano junto ambas espadas cruzandolas concentrando su chakra en las hojas  
  
- SETSUDAN NO SAKURA!! - (Sakura Blow!)  
  
un haz de luz irradiado con petalos de cerezo se dirigió hacia el samurai provocando una explosión al hacer contacto con el  
  
BROOOOM CATAPLUMMM (onomatopeyas de explosión y piedras y arboles volando)  
  
- yosha! no creo que se levante después de esto-  
  
Cheza se despertaba, debido al tremendo ruido causado por la devastación de la técnica de Jito  
  
-Cheza, rápido despierta a Enishi y Dukya, nos vamos enseguida a informar al Hanakage-sama, dentro de nada esto se llenara de Anbus de Konoha-  
  
- err...hai....- (asiente medio atontatada)  
  
-DAIAKOUGEKI!!!!!!- (Diamond Strike!)  
  
Funsupotto surgió del humo y rapidamente ejecuto una serie de golpes acabando con uno en el que la espada parecía desprender un gran resplandor, Jito no reacciono a tiempo y quedo tendido en el suelo a medida de que empezaba a manar sangre a borbotones de las heridas que acababa de recibir  
  
-Jito-San!!!- grito Cheza  
  
- arghh Kuso!!! no debi bajar la guardia-  
  
- jua jua!!! que te esperabas!!! ninja idiota!!! ¿que la misma técnica funcionaria otra vez? he aprendido y ahora tengo la gran armadura de mi clan debajo de la tunica (se la muestra a Jito), ahora acabare contigo y se consumara mi venganza!!!-  
  
-maldición no puedo moverme!!-  
  
- Enishi!! Dukya!! despertad!!! ...eh? ¿tú eres?- (señala atrás de Funsupotto)  
  
- es inútil distraerme cuando lo mate luego iré a por...un momento ¿que es esto?-  
  
funsupotto empezó a verse rodeado por arena que poco a poco le impedía moverse  
  
-que es esto!!! quien???-  
  
...: yo.....  
  
Funsupotto se dio la vuelta y vio al ninja más temible de la villa de la Arena...Gaara del Desierto  
  
fin naruto ost raikiri  
  
continuar  
  
naruto main theme ost  
  
diox diox pero pero que pasara? que ocurrira? madre del señor hermoso!! jikai naruto fan fic dos genios muy distintos!! la huida y la tragedia!!  
  
fin naruto main theme ost  
  
Namie Amuro - Come (Inuyasha 7th ending)  
  
al principio se ve la pantalla dividida y arriba a Ino y debajo a Shikamaru, va siguiendo la canción y las caras de estar de cara al espectador se ponen de perfil, asi de fondo mientras se ve de fondo un bosque, al rato van cambiando y las caras de ino y shika se sustituyen por la de Sakura y una persona que se solo se le ve el perfil (no, no es sasuke) se ve una colina con la luna llena y las siluetas de Shika e Ino en ella, más adelante seguimos con la luna y se ve un ninja (de unos 16 años) de la hoja con el chaleco de chuunin con el pelo largo rubio, los ojos marrones y llorando, en su regazo tiene a una joven de su misma edad (parece que también es una ninja pero de otra villa) que tiene un gran mancha de sangre que le sale del vientre, luego el ending acaba con una cinta de la villa de la hoja con un kunai clavado en ella y al lado hay una rosa. 


	14. El Mensajero

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
14. El Mensajero  
  
Opening Go!!! - Flow  
  
Al principio se ve a Shikamaru, luego a un lado a Ino, al otro a Temari y después a Tayuya, seguidamente se ven intercalando imagenes de parejas de genin, luego se ve al Hanakage con Jito, Dukya, Cheza y Enishi, más tarde se ponen todos a correr y de fondo hay imagenes de todas las chicas de la serie en traje de baño (bikinis menos hinata en bañador), luego se torna la pantalla negra y se ve la silueta de un samurai, y de fondo a Jito, acaba el opening con una hoja, una nota musical y una flor entrelazados en un pergamino con sangre alrededor y un kunai en el centro.  
  
bgm naruto ost 1 glued state  
  
_- maldición no puedo moverme!! -_ pensó Funsupotto  
  
- (haciendo unos sellos con la mano) nadie me privara de matar a aquellos que osaron dañar a mi querida hermana - dijo Gaara  
  
Enishi se desperto ayudado por los delicados (guantazos la verdad) cuidados de Cheza y es entonces cuando ve a su alrededor lo que ocurre, ve la arena, un samurai y detrás a....  
  
- OO gaa..gaa....-  
  
- ¿gaa gaaa? diox si antes ya eras corto, ahora eres un idiota integral - dijo la Kunoichi  
  
- Gaa...Gaara!!! -  
  
-¿le conoces?-  
  
- que si le conozco!?! es el ninja más fuerte y más temido de la villa de la arena -  
  
- Hey.. ¿que pasa?, diox como me duele la cabeza - dijo Dukya que acababa de recobrar el sentido  
  
Mientras Jito se acerco todo apresurado con una gran herida en el pecho a sus tres subordinados  
  
- ahora que están ocupados entre ellos vamonos de aquí enseguida, ese samurai tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo y ese de ahí parece que la tiene con todos nosotros. -  
  
- glups...- (Enishi)  
  
- podemos luch....- intento decir Dukya antes de que Enishi le tapara la boca  
  
- no me jodas Dukya -  
  
- málditos sean los Kami!! ahora que iba a obtener mi tan codiciada venganza - dijo Funsupotto mientras miraba a Jito  
  
- lo siento samurai, pero bailaremos otro día...jaa ne - Jito hace unos jutsus con la mano y todos desaparecen en medio de una nube de pétalos de cerezo  
  
- sabaku sou sou - dijo Gaara mientras efectuaba ciertos sellos con sus manos (Funeral del Desierto)  
  
- NOOOOO!!!! - grito el Samurai  
  
fin ost bgm naruto 1 glued state  
  
....................  
  
Sasuke llevaba tres días hasta que por fin pudo hablar con Orochimaru, cuando se encontró con el parecía bastante alegre y satisfecho, estaba sentado en una especie de trono, y tenía una botella de Sake en su mano izquierda, al ver a Sasuke alzo la cabeza y lanzó una botella, la cual Sasuke cogió con una gran rápidez.  
  
Naruto bgm ost 2 Evil  
  
- bebe Sasuke-kun, estamos de celebración -  
  
- no tengo la edad requerida para beber...además ¿que celebramos? -  
  
- ja ja ja...varias cosas mi querido Sasuke-kun, entre ellas el principio de la destrucción de Konoha, que una de las personas que más temo ya no está en este mundo y por supuesto...tú entrenamiento -  
  
- dejarás de hurgar en mi mente y controlarme...no me gusta que hagan eso -  
  
- ja ja ja el genio de los Uchiha, tranquilo sólo fue esa vez...y era necesario, el poder del clan Aburame no debe ser despreciado es muy poderoso, y ahora lo posees -  
  
Sasuke sintio un escalofrío recorrer su espalda pero vio algo que le llamo su atención, vio que Orochimaru tenia una rosa roja en su mano derecha.  
  
- no sabía que te gustaban las flores -  
  
- y no me gustan (sonriendo) pero...después de las hojas, las flores es lo que más detesto y a una en especial tengo que destrozar (cierra su puño con la rosa, la suelta y se ven cenizas), y tú me ayudarás -  
  
- ¿yo? porque debería hacerlo -  
  
- quizás por....que...te ayudara a vencer a aquel que tu ansias derrotar -  
  
- Itachi...- dijo debilmente Sasuke  
  
arrojo la botella al suelo y empezó a marcharse de la sala, Orochimaru sonrió y empezó a reirse como un demente.  
  
fin ost naruto 2 Evil  
  
---- unos días después -----  
  
era un día de tristeza en la villa de konoha, el hokage había muerto aquella noche, no se sabía cómo pero todo apuntaba a un nombre..."Orochimaru", los que habían descubierto el cuerpo habían sido los jovenes Shikamaru y Naruto, no sé sabía que es lo que hacían a esas horas allí, pero daba igual, la villa había perdido a su hokage, y todo el mundo vivía entre la preocupación y la incertidumbre, el consejo de la aldea había decidido que necesitaban un nuevo hokage y mandaron mensajeros para buscar a dos de los antiguos discípulos del tercer Hokage, para que aceptarán el cargo, más tarde unos dos días después ocurrio otro suceso, varios chicos habían salido de la villa sin rumbo incierto.  
  
eran los siguientes  
  
Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka y Neji Hyuuga, también había desaparecido una convaleciente del hospital Ino Yamanaka  
  
habían pasado tres días hasta que Kakashi Hatake le pudo sacar algo a Chouji Akimichi (la comida gratis nunca falla con este chico) descubrió para su pesar que los chicos se habían embarcado en una peligrosa misión, pero que muy muy peligrosa, pero lamentablemente pese a las protestas de Inoshi Yamakana (padre de Ino) que prometía cortar los "cojones" del hijo de su mejor amigo Shikato Nara, nadie podía seguir y traer a los chicos de vuelta, es más quizás eso fuera lo mejor, que llegarán a su destino.  
  
.............  
  
--- retrocedemos unos días antes de la muerte de hokage ----  
  
bgm naruto ost 2 Raikiri  
  
_ máldita sea!! no!! no lo permitiré yo..Funsupotto Himura no puedo morir aquí!!!! _  
  
- muere... - dijo sin apenas sentimiento Gaara  
  
- arghhhhhh!!!!! - Funsupotto estira los brazos y toda la arena es repelida)  
  
- eh.....- se sorprendió Gaara  
  
Funsupotto pego un giro y mirando fijamente a Gaara se puso en posición Batto  
  
- no puede ser, te has liberado de eso...nunca antes nadie lo había conseguido-  
  
- porque ellos eran ninjas y no un verdadero guerrero...un samurai....técnica mortal de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi...EL DRAGON DIVINO!!!!! -  
  
- nani...-  
  
Funsupotto empezó a correr a una gran velocidad, a lo cual gaara respondió disparandole multitud de shurikens de arena a lo cual Funsupotto respondiá esquivandolos o bien destrozandolos a con su espada, al llegar hacía el Gaara intento hacer un bunshin pero Funsupotto fue más rápido que el atravesó literalmente a Gaara el cual cayo al suelo, después de mirarlo un rato, enfundo su espada (no sin antes limpiar la sangre) y dandolo por muerto se marcho entre la espesura, el cuerpo de Gaara estaba inerte y empezo a resquebrajarse, hasta que estallo y en su lugar estaba gaara totalmente lleno de heridas de las cuales manaba bastante sangre  
  
fin Naruto ost 2 Raikiri  
  
- increible...si no llega a ser por mi armadura de arena, estaria muerto....- dijo Gaara bastante herido y después perdió la consciencia  
  
no lejos de allí Kankuro y Temari iban detrás de su hermano que se había adelantado antes que ellos porque había notado una lucha más adelante.  
  
- a ver si lo alcanzamos, que para ser el más pequeño como corre el condenado - dijo Kankuro  
  
- shhh no digas eso muy alto que como le digas que es chibi se cabreará - le recordó Temari  
  
- wakatta wakatta -  
  
mientras tanto Funsupotto noto que alguien le seguía, se detuvo y dijo  
  
- más vale que salgas de las sombras seas quien seas, se que me estás siguiendo -  
  
- je je me has descubierto - dijo la figura  
  
Funsupotto vio con desprecio que era otro despreciable ninja pero este tenia el símbolo de una nota músical  
  
-¿quien eres? presentate!! - demandó el samurai  
  
-tranquilo me llamo Takayanagi Varning y creo que...podemos hacer negocios - sonríe  
  
continuar  
  
naruto main theme ost  
  
aparece otro personaje, nos vamos viaje y los huevos de shikamaru peligran y vaya la vida del gaara también..que ocurrirá jikai naruto fan fic dos genios distintos!! en busca de la villa oculta de las flores!!  
  
fin naruto main theme ost  
  
Namie Amuro - Come (Inuyasha 7th ending)  
  
al principio se ve la pantalla dividida y arriba a Ino y debajo a Shikamaru, va siguiendo la canción y las caras de estar de cara al espectador se ponen de perfil, asi de fondo mientras se ve de fondo un bosque, al rato van cambiando y las caras de ino y shika se sustituyen por la de Sakura y una persona que se solo se le ve el perfil (no, no es sasuke) se ve una colina con la luna llena y las siluetas de Shika e Ino en ella, más adelante seguimos con la luna y se ve un ninja (de unos 16 años) de la hoja con el chaleco de chuunin con el pelo largo rubio, los ojos marrones y llorando, en su regazo tiene a una joven de su misma edad (parece que también es una ninja pero de otra villa) que tiene un gran mancha de sangre que le sale del vientre, luego el ending acaba con una cinta de la villa de la hoja con un kunai clavado en ella y al lado hay una rosa. 


	15. Conspiración

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
las cursivas son pensamientos  
  
15. Conspiración  
  
Opening Go!!! - Flow  
  
Al principio se ve a Shikamaru, luego a un lado a Ino, al otro a Temari y después a Tayuya, seguidamente se ven intercalando imagenes de parejas de genin, luego se ve al Hanakage con Jito, Dukya, Cheza y Enishi, más tarde se ponen todos a correr y de fondo hay imagenes de todas las chicas de la serie en traje de baño (bikinis menos hinata en bañador), luego se torna la pantalla negra y se ve la silueta de un samurai, y de fondo a Jito, acaba el opening con una hoja, una nota musical y una flor entrelazados en un pergamino con sangre alrededor y un kunai en el centro.  
  
Naruto ost 2 Daylight of konoha pista 2  
  
Los jovenes ninjas de la villa de la hoja habían emprendido un viaje, un viaje que les deparaba grandes peligros y también grandes aventuras, ajeno a todo esto un personaje llego a la villa de la hoja, el hombre paso por la entrada principal, los guardias le cerraron el paso, pero él enseño unos papeles, seguidamente ellos agacharon la cabeza y le invitaron a pasar.  
  
- vaya no ha cambiado nada en todos estos años, sigue habiendo...tías buenisimas!! - dijo el hombre  
  
fin ost naruto 2 daylight of konoha  
  
ost naruto 2 pista 8 fooling mode  
  
aquel hombre se acerco por detrás a una kunoichi que estaba hablando y empezo a sobarle el trasero  
  
- O.o - noto la mujer  
  
- ¿uh? que te pasa Anko - dijo Kakashi  
  
Anko noto que alguien le estaba tocando su bonito trasero así que obro en consecuencia, se dio la vuelta y le arreo a su atacante una patada en los.....  
  
- AAAHHHH!!! -  
  
- mmm O.o Jiraiya-Sama - dijo Kakashi a ver al destinatario de la patada de Anko  
  
- pero joder tía si solo te he tocado el culo!! - dijo Jiraiya mientras se pone las manos en las entrepiernas para tratar de aplacar el dolor  
  
- etto...¿este es Jiraiya? ¿uno de los sannin legendarios?- pregunto una incrédula Anko  
  
- si, si que lo es...¿te encuentras bien? - dijo Kakashi acercandose a Jiraiya  
  
- dadme un bloque de hielo y creo que....(gestos de dolor) me encontrare mejor - ...  
  
fin ost naruto 2 pista 8 fooling mode  
  
--------------  
  
- Gaara!!!! - grito Temari  
  
- rápido saca el botiquín!! - dijo un preocupado Kankuro  
  
- eh..si! claro! -  
  
- ar......agua...-  
  
- no hables enseguida te pondrás bien- _diox está hecho polvo pero...quien ha podido dejar a Gaara en un estado tan lamentable_ se preguntaba Kankuro  
  
naruto ost 2 survival examination pista 6  
  
- ha sido un samurai-  
  
- (girandose a su hermana ya que el estaba atendiendo las heridas de gaara mientras ella estaba de pie mirando a los alrededores) ¿que? ¿un samurai? no puede ser, todos los clanes samurai fueron erradicados en la gran guerra shinobi de hace un siglo -  
  
-eso es lo que se dice, pero se que varios clanes lograron sobrevivir, claro está que algunos de ellos han sido exterminados a lo largo de los años por varios de los kages, pero no hay duda hermano, estás heridas, ese tipo de corte..., han sido hechos con una katana y de bastante calidad y sin duda bendecida con grandes poderes, nadie que no sea un samurai de tales características o un ninja de gran poder _cosa que dudo que haya por aquí _ puede dejar a nuestro hermano así-  
  
- ahora que lo dices tiene sentido...un ninja no dejaría atrás un enemigo sin asegurarse bien de que esta muerto - dijo Kankuro mientras terminaba de vendar las heridas de su hermano pequeño  
  
- ves eso es una prueba irrefutable de mi hipótesis, aunque....espero poder equivocarme, con lo que se avecina ahora, solo faltaría eso una resurrección de los clanes samurais -  
  
-si....bueno, Gaara ¿puedes tenerte en pie? -  
  
- si....puedo...-  
  
- Gaara!!!- parece que se cae y Temari le agarra  
  
- ya estoy mejor...os contare lo que me he pasado en llegar a konoha - dijo Gaara mientras levantaba las manos  
  
los dos hermanos no quisieron discutir a su hermano pequeño, pero el que no contradijera a Temari en sus sospechas no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda de lo que había pasado, los Samurais habían regresado al mundo que los había exterminado.  
  
fin naruto ost 2 survival examination pista 6  
  
......................  
  
naruto ost 2 evil pista 4  
  
Funsupotto miraba al ninja una mirada de desprecio puesto que todo samurai que se preciara despreciaba a los ninjas por lo que son y lo que representan  
  
- escupe lo que tengas que decir y ya diré yo si me interesa o no...escoria ninja-  
  
- ooh que modales tsk tsk, a ver tú eres Funsupotto Himura último descendiente del Clan Himura y poseedor de la gran técnica de kenjutsu Hiten Mitsurugi, clan que fue exterminado (hace una pausa) casi exterminado por los ninjas de la villa de la hierba -  
  
al oir esto funsupotto agarro con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada  
  
- si vas a estar aquí recordandome esa gran infamia y traición, preparate para morir ninja!! -  
  
- tranquilo!! tranquilo!! (alzando las manos en señal de paz) verás el cabecilla que planeo eso fue un ninja llamado Jito Jirayamaro, ¿no?-  
  
- en efecto el fue el principal artífice logro infiltrarse en el castillo oculto de nuestro clan y enveneno el agua de nuestro pozo, las mujeres y los niños fueron los primeros en caer, luego el resto....dime lo que quieres decirme ninja!!!! - exigió airadamente el samurai  
  
- ese ninja está ahora a las ordenes del líder de la aldea oculta de Hana, y esa villa en especial está en un lugar tan secreto que apenas unos pocos saben donde se encuentran, sabemos que tú tienes un mapa donde está localizado ese sitio, queremos una copia del mapa o...que nos guíes simplemente - dijo Varning mientras sonreía maliciosamente  
  
- mmm ¿y con que mótivo? -  
  
- mi señor Orochimaru-Sama tiene una deuda pendiente con el Hanakage, y antes de poner en marcha ciertos planes suyos la destrucción de la villa de Hana es su prioridad principal-  
  
- mmm ¿Orochimaru dices? -  
  
el samurai estuvo meditando durante un tiempo y al final dijo  
  
- de acuerdo llevame ante tu señor y hablare con él-  
  
- perfecto! sigueme por favor! -  
  
y el samurai fue detrás del ninja del sonido  
  
fin naruto ost 2 evil pista 4  
  
.................  
  
mientras los ninjas de las flores se dirigían hacía su propia villa saltando entre los árboles, Enishi y Dukya llevaban como podían al herido jito  
  
- ¿como estás Jito-San?- le pregunto con toda su buena intención Enishi a Jito  
  
- estoy para cantar sevillanas (arte musical de un país donde existen unos ninjas llamados toreros) nos ha jodido!! tengo una raja!!! en el estomaarrghhhh!!!-  
  
- jur el estomaaarghhhh, oye Dukya ¿donde está esa parte? -  
  
naruto ost 1 glued state pista 15  
  
- anda dejalo -.-...alto!!! deteneos!!-  
  
- ¿que ocurre? - pregunto Cheza parando en seco  
  
- shhhhh!! (llevandose el indice a la boca en señal de silencio) sniff sniff, rápido escondeos!!! - dijo Dukya  
  
rápidamente los ninjas de las flores se escondieron entre unos arbustos, a continuación vieron varios grupos de ninjas los cuales eran de distintas villas y parecía que se dirigían a un sitio en concreto  
  
- sol, luna, rayo, ¿el ryodan?, estrellas!?! - dijo Enishi en voz baja  
  
- si...4 villas ninja y el ryodan, y no hay duda de a donde se dirigen..- apunto también Dukya  
  
- Oto - dijo Cheza  
  
- orochimaru...- artículo como pudo Jito  
  
cuando estuvieron seguros de que los ninjas se habían marchado salieron de su escondite, y Jito mando ir a la villa de las flores  
  
- cagando leches chicos! - ordeno Jito sujetandose las improvisadas vendas que cubrían sus heridas  
  
fin naruto ost 1 glued state pista 15  
  
................  
  
naruto ost 1 pista 5 naruto´s daily life  
  
era de noche, los genin habían hecho un campamento, shikamaru montó una tienda donde instalo en ella a Ino, Neji y Kiba fueron a poner trampas alrededor del campamento y Naruto se quedo hablando con Lee  
  
alrededor de una hoguera que habían hecho, el crepitar de la madera al arder era de los pocos ruidos que se oían en la noche, a parte de las típicas lechuzas.  
  
-¿te ocurre algo Naruto-kun? te veo tenso, ¿sucede algo?- se intereso Rock Lee  
  
- ettoo (girando la cabeza para asegurarse de que solo estaban ellos) hai!! datte bayo!!-  
  
- y..¿que es lo que ocurre?- pregunto sonriente Lee  
  
- pues sabes que habíamos estado buscando algo para hacer la hoguera y no encontrabamos nada para eso datte bayo-  
  
-si si pero tú encontraste algo e hiciste fuego ¿no?-  
  
-pues eso que he usado....- decía un tanto nervioso naruto  
  
- ¿si?-  
  
- eso que he usado datte bayo...-  
  
- eso que has usado ¿es?- (y alentandole a seguir)  
  
- es el mapa donde esta la villa de las flores!!! datte bayo!!! -  
  
- la madre que...-  
  
- te pario naruto -dijo un Shikamaru surgido de las sombras detrás de los dos genin  
  
- ups..- dijo Naruto  
  
fin naruto ost 1 pista 5 naruto´s daily life  
  
continuar  
  
naruto main theme ost  
  
datte bayo!!! me están dando más capones que me están dejando la cabeza hecha un cisco!!! dejadme en paz que soy el futuro hokage!!! shikamaru tú eres el peor!! a que le digo a mi prima que Temari te sobo eh!!! Oo no no!! deja ESA ROCA EN EL SUELO!! NOOOO!! jikai naruto fan fic dos genios ninja!! y de acampada con naruto!!!!  
  
fin naruto main theme ost  
  
Namie Amuro - Come (Inuyasha 7th ending)  
  
al principio se ve la pantalla dividida y arriba a Ino y debajo a Shikamaru, va siguiendo la canción y las caras de estar de cara al espectador se ponen de perfil, asi de fondo mientras se ve de fondo un bosque, al rato van cambiando y las caras de ino y shika se sustituyen por la de Sakura y una persona que se solo se le ve el perfil (no, no es sasuke) se ve una colina con la luna llena y las siluetas de Shika e Ino en ella, más adelante seguimos con la luna y se ve un ninja (de unos 16 años) de la hoja con el chaleco de chuunin con el pelo largo rubio, los ojos marrones y llorando, en su regazo tiene a una joven de su misma edad (parece que también es una ninja pero de otra villa) que tiene un gran mancha de sangre que le sale del vientre, luego el ending acaba con una cinta de la villa de la hoja con un kunai clavado en ella y al lado hay una rosa.  
  
y llegamos al último capitulo que tenia escrito (por fin) el capitulo 16 lo tengo a medio acabar, estoy tratando de hacerlo largo (y llevo ya en ello cerca de 1 mes!!) si no pasa nada debería estar para este fin de semana, en fin nos leemos. 


	16. Concilio

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
  
Los ninjas de las flores son invención mía  
  
Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi  
  
_las cursivas son pensamientos_  
  
16. Concilio  
  
Opening Go!!! - Flow  
  
Al principio se ve a Shikamaru, luego a un lado a Ino, al otro a Temari y después a Tayuya, seguidamente se ven intercalando imagenes de parejas de genin, luego se ve al Hanakage con Jito, Dukya, Cheza y Enishi, más tarde se ponen todos a correr y de fondo hay imagenes de todas las chicas de la serie en traje de baño (bikinis menos hinata en bañador), luego se torna la pantalla negra y se ve la silueta de un samurai, y de fondo a Jito, acaba el opening con una hoja, una nota musical y una flor entrelazados en un pergamino con sangre alrededor y un kunai en el centro.  
  
ost daylight of konoha  
  
Shikamaru se levanto de su saco de dormir, se desperezo y se acerco a la tienda donde estaba Ino, con una sonrisa comprobó que dormía placidamente  
  
-La dejare descansar...- dijo el joven  
  
Dejo la tienda y se acerco a donde parece que estaban el resto de genins, kiba, neji y rock lee estaban hablando,  
mientras delante de ellos estaba Naruto colgado de un arbol por los pies con la cabeza hacia abajo.  
  
- Eh..buenos días Shikamaru- dijo Kiba  
  
Neji y Lee se dieron la vuelta  
  
- Ohayo Shikamaru-kun- dijo el educado Rock Lee  
  
- Ja - soltó un inexpresivo Neji  
  
- Ohayo minna, ¿como se encuentra nuestro "prisionero"?-  
  
- Gomeeeen gomeeeen onegaaaaaai, ¿cuantas veces tendré que pedir perdón? os vuelvo a decir que no lo hice a proposito!!! -  
  
- Urusee baka!! ya lo sabemos, pero gracias a ti vamos a tardar más de lo previsto, Kiba vuelvete a comer otro plato de fideos delante de él -  
  
- Okey!! vamos Akamaru!! -  
  
- Guau!! guau!! - ladro Akamaru  
  
- nooo delante de mi nooo!!! mi rameeeen!!! -  
  
fin ost daylight of konoha  
  
ost confronment  
  
Sasuke aguardaba en silencio, había mucho alboroto y murmullos en la villa del Sonido, representantes de otras villas de las que Sasuke jamás había oído hablar se habían dado cita en una especie de concilio ninja del que el anfitrión era Orochimaru  
  
- ¿Nervioso Sasuke-kun?  
  
Sasuke se giró - Kabuto-  
  
- Tranquilo hoy es un día grande para la villa del Sonido y para Orochimaru-Sama -  
  
Sasuke sonrio irónicamente - ¿si? no me digas... -  
  
- Supongo que estarás algo molesto porque todavía no has empezado a entrenar para tu venganza, pero tranquilo tiempo tendrás ahora mismo hay asuntos más importantes -  
  
- Hana ka - dijo Sasuke  
  
Kabuto sonrió - Vaya veo que estás muy informado -  
  
- De algo me entere mientras estaba en Konoha -  
  
Mientras hablaban un ninja del sonido se acercaba hacia ellos, el ninja iba acompañado de una persona cuyas ropas y el arma que llevaba dejaban claro que tipo de persona era _un Samurai!! _ Sasuke enarco una ceja ante la sorpresa del Samurai en una villa de ninjas, al verle hacer eso Kabuto ensancho aún más la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro, miro hacia el ninja del sonido y le saludo  
  
- Konban wa Varning-kun -  
  
- Ja Kabuto-san -  
  
- Konban wa Funsupotto-Sama - saludo Kabuto al Samurai  
  
El samurai se quedo sorprendido y dijo - vaya no me imaginaba que podía ser tan conocido -  
  
- Por supuesto, Funsupotto Himura maestro de la técnica Hiten Mitsurugi del Clan Himura uno de los antaños más poderosos clanes de Samurai que acabaron con numerosos guerreros durante generaciones hasta que...ocurrio un percance-  
  
- Je eres muy listo Kozou (muchacho, chaval, diciendo con desprecio de que el que lo dice es superior a ti) pero tranquilo, volveremos a ser los de antaño -  
  
Aquello cogió por sorpresa a Kabuto, el cual rapidamente miro a Varning, el cual le devolvió la mirada alzando las manos en plan de que el no sabia nada del asunto, Sasuke saludo a los recién llegados y vieron como se iban yendo al lugar donde se iba a celebrar el concilio.  
  
- Vaya vaya, Samurais los "matadores" de ninjas, creo que el es el último, aunque es posible que hayan más...ju ju esto se torna interesante, ¿no crees? -  
  
Sasuke se mordió el labio antes que contestar y se marcho dejando a un Kabuto con una sonrisa que prometía muchas maquinaciones y tramas  
  
fin ost confrontment  
  
ost surival examination - Bueno si estamos todos listos, pongamonos en marcha y tú Naruto te ocuparás de cargar a Ino el resto del viaje -  
  
- Wakatta Shikamaru -  
  
Los 5 más Ino empezaron a ascender por una colina rocosa, que según lo último recordaba Shikamaru era parte del trayecto hacía donde estaba la villa de las flores, al cabo de media hora, Kiba que iba el primero por su olfato para evitar posibles contratiempos dio el alto.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo Kiba? - pregunto Shikamaru  
  
- si, mirad he encontrado un rastro de sangre y...snif snif pertenece a uno de esos ninjas que nos encontramos cuando fuimos a por ti a la villa de la arena -  
  
Los demás se adelantaron y vieron efectivamente un rastro de sangre seca  
  
- Deben haber tenido problemas, pero parecen ser el mismo grupo de aquella vez- dijo Neji  
  
- Pues si este era el camino, que recordaba Shikamaru, y hemos encontrado eso, significa que...- cavilaba Lee  
  
- Que estamos en la pista correcta!!, solo tenemos que seguir el rastro datte bayo-  
  
- Parece que la suerte te acompaña Naruto, en fin Kiba te seguimos, Naruto tu en medio, Lee a su lado y Neji detrás- ordeno Shikamaru  
  
-Ryokai!!- dijeron todos al unisono  
  
Y los ninjas fueron siguiendo el rastro dejado por Jito Jirayamaru  
  
fin ost survival examination  
  
ost evil  
  
Estaban reunidos en una gran sala, en medio de ella se encontraba una gran mesa redonda, en el centro de ello estaba Orochimaru a su lado se encontraba el que se decía su mano derecha Kabuto Yakushi, el resto de personas eran representantes de cuatro villas ninja Sol, Luna, Rayo, Estrellas y con ellas estaba un miembro de un grupo de mercenarios conocidos como el Ryodan los cuales no hacían uso del Chakra como los ninjas, sino que poseían otro tipo de Habilidades haciendo usa de una técnica llamada Nen, el miembro de esa banda hablo.  
  
- Buenas soy Hisoka el mago, vengo en representación de mi jefe Lucifer Kuroro - dijo una persona alta con el pelo de color rojizo,  
  
cuya cara tenia debajo de cada ojo el dibujo de una estrella en uno y una lágrima en otro  
  
- Yo soy Ken Tanabe y vengo de la villa del Sol - dijo un ninja bastante rechoncho cuyo uniforme era todo dorado  
  
- Keisuke Nakajama Luna - dijo otro ninja con un traje que era blanco con ciertas circunferencias difumanadas en negro  
  
- Azumi Yamazaki Rayo - dijo una joven de cabellos negros y largos, cuyo uniforme era negro en su totalidad salvo por un evidente dibujo de un rayo en el pecho  
  
- Minako Aino, estrellas...y ya esta bien Orochimaru, ¿para que nos has hecho venir?- dijo otra ninja de apenas 1,40 de estatura pelo rubio corto recogido en dos coletas, camiseta amarilla y una falda corta de color azul, donde tanto como sus brazos y piernas estaban recubiertas de la típica malla que usan los ninjas  
  
Orochimaru sonrió al oír a la kunoichi de las estrellas - Tranquilidad mi querida Minako, tranquilidad, además creo que más o menos sabéis porque estáis todos aquí -  
  
Todos asintieron excepto Hisoka que se limito únicamente a sonreir  
  
- Todos sabéis de mi enemistad con Konoha y con Hana, y...tranquilos Konoha es asunto mío (dijo al ver las caras de los representantes)pero Hana se que a vosotros os importa también, esa villa os ha dejado a varios de vosotros sin muchos trabajos, y yo tengo cuentas con su Kage, el representante del Ryodan aquí presente ha prometido sus servicios para combatir, y si os unís vosotros ya seriamos una fuerza muy poderosa, que por muy fuertes que sean esos ninjas, dudo que pudieran hacer mucho, además luego está lo del...Onice Estrellado-  
  
Kabuto sonrió, Orochimaru había dado en el clave, ese artefacto era muy perseguido por varios señores feudales coleccionistas y ofrecían escandalosas cantidades de dinero por él, aquel que lo consiguiera sería muy pero que muy rico.  
  
- Todo eso está muy bien, pero olvidáis un pequeño detalle - dijo Minako Aino  
  
- ¿Como cual? - pregunto inocentemente Orochimaru  
  
- Como que nadie sabe donde está esa villa por ejemplo, nadie en 10 años ha logrado dar con su localización exacta, y todo aquel que se ha acercado a dicho secreto a perecido -  
  
- ah...eso- dijo con desgana Orochimaru - eso ya está....solucionado-  
  
fin ost evil  
  
ost glued state  
  
Los Representantes se quedaron con los abiertos de par en par, y empezaron a hablar todos a la vez, hasta que una nube de humo apareció en medio de la reunión, todo se pusieron en guardia, hasta que vieron emerger de ella a dos figuras una de ellas un ninja del sonido la otra.  
  
- Un Samurai!!! - gritaron los representantes de las cuatro villas, por su parte el representante del Ryodan soltó un apenas audible  
  
- Omoshiroi...- mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios en señal de gusto  
  
- Puedes retirarte Varning, buen trabajo - dijo Orochimaru  
  
- Arigato Orochimaru-Sama - y el ninja desapareció en otra nube de humo dejando al Samurai solo  
  
- Calma señores, les presento a Funsupotto Himura, se podría decir que el último samurai que queda, pero , la localización exacta de la villa de las flores -  
  
Funsupotto estudió la situación donde se encontraba, menuda jugada le había hecho ese Varning, ya ajustaría más tarde cuentas con él  
  
- Bienvenido a la villa del Sonido Funsupotto Himura, espero que accedas a colaborar con nosotros, bajos unas condiciones claro- dijo Orochimaru  
  
fin ost glued state  
  
ost Need to be Strong  
  
- Gracias por la bienvenida, pero yo la verdad, había venido más por la curiosidad de que...querrían de mi unos...perros ninja -  
  
- Pero...¿será descortes? - dijo Ken Tanabe del Sol  
  
- Urusee Gordo de mierda, puff estos ninjas no son lo que eran -  
  
- QUE!?- dijo Ken  
  
- Tranquilizate, te esta provocando- dijo Azumi  
  
- eso..gordi haz caso de la frígida que tiene razón- volvió a decir Funsupotto  
  
Orochimaru miro a Kabuto, y este asintió la cosa parecía descontrolarse, tendrían que hacer algo pronto, pero entonces fue demasiado tarde los 4 representantes de las villas ninjas saltaron de sus asientos y fueron a por el Samurai el cual, sonrió y acerco su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa Orochimaru se dio cuenta de que el Guerrero estaba haciendo unos sellos con su mano izquierda.  
  
_-¿Un jutsu? ese samurai está...esa técnica...está invocando algo!!!- _  
  
- Deteneos!!! - grito Orochimaru, pero fue demasiado tarde  
  
- Kuchiyose no jutsu!!! - grito Funsupotto  
  
Los 4 ninjas no tuvieron tiempo de frenar y se metieron de lleno en una nube de humo, Hisoka el mago, parecía disfrutar de todo aquello en unos instantes los cuatro representantes de las villas salieron del humo disparados y cayeron al suelo insconcientes, el humo comenzó a disiparse y allí estaba Funsupotto inmóvil, mientras detrás de ella comenzaron a distinguirse varias figuras.  
  
fin ost Need to be Strong  
  
continuara  
  
naruto main theme ost  
  
Este Samurai tenia una mano escondida, si es que Orochi...no te puedes fiar de nadie datte bayo!!! Jika Naruto fan fic 2 genios distintos en busca de la villa perdida!! ouch!! Shikamaru no me des con el látigo!  
  
fin naruto main theme ost  
  
Namie Amuro - Come (Inuyasha 7th ending)  
  
al principio se ve la pantalla dividida y arriba a Ino y debajo a Shikamaru, va siguiendo la canción y las caras de estar de cara al espectador se ponen de perfil, asi de fondo mientras se ve de fondo un bosque, al rato van cambiando y las caras de ino y shika se sustituyen por la de Sakura y una persona que se solo se le ve el perfil (no, no es sasuke) se ve una colina con la luna llena y las siluetas de Shika e Ino en ella, más adelante seguimos con la luna y se ve un ninja (de unos 16 años) de la hoja con el chaleco de chuunin con el pelo largo rubio, los ojos marrones y llorando, en su regazo tiene a una joven de su misma edad (parece que también es una ninja pero de otra villa) que tiene un gran mancha de sangre que le sale del vientre, luego el ending acaba con una cinta de la villa de la hoja con un kunai clavado en ella y al lado hay una rosa. 


	17. Ambición

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto 

Los ninjas de las flores son invención mía

Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi

_las cursivas son pensamientos_

17. Ambición

Opening Go!!! - Flow

Al principio se ve a Shikamaru, luego a un lado a Ino, al otro a Temari y después a Tayuya, seguidamente se ven intercalando imagenes de parejas de genin, luego se ve al Hanakage con Jito, Dukya, Cheza y Enishi, más tarde se ponen todos a correr y de fondo hay imagenes de todas las chicas de la serie en traje de baño (bikinis menos hinata en bañador), luego se torna la pantalla negra y se ve la silueta de un samurai, y de fondo a Jito, acaba el opening con una hoja, una nota musical y una flor entrelazados en un pergamino con sangre alrededor y un kunai en el centro.

El humo empezó a desvanecerse y cada vez se iban divisando mejor las figuras que habían aparecido detrás de  
el samurai Funsupotto, claramente parecía que eran tres las figuras que estaban justo detrás de él.

_-¿Qué demonios habrá traído este Samurai? no debería haber mandado a Varning en su busca, no sin haber hecho las oportunas preparaciones-_ pensó Orochimaru conforme el humo ya se iba evaporando de la sala

Kabuto se encontraba justo delante de Orochimaru armado con un kunai en su mano derecha y varios shuriken  
en su mano izquierda la cual la tenia justo detrás de su cuerpo, por su parte el mercenario del Ryodan, Hisoka  
continuaba donde estaba sin apenas inmutarse, los representantes de las otras ninjas seguían inconscientes  
a excepción de Azumi Yamazaki del Rayo, la cual estaba en el suelo de rodillas, portaba una wakizashi en  
su mano derecha y en la izquierda jugueteaba con dos bolas recubiertos de cuero con unas mechas, Orochimaru  
se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

_-bolas explosivas...vaya el Rayo siempre dispuesto a usar la pólvora a la más mínima ocasión-_sonrió para sí  
mientras se dio cuenta de que aquella ninja tenia anillos en los dedos índice y corazón para facilitar el encendido  
de la mecha _-muy hábil, apenas me di cuenta, serán muy útiles cuando vayamos contra Hana, eso si...negociamos  
con este Samurai loco-_ suspiró Orochimaru 

Finalmente el humo se disipó, Funsupotto estaba en el centro a su lado se encontraban tres personas, uno de ellos  
era una persona con abundante barba, pelo a lo afro de color negro, llevaba una especie de guantes metálicos  
con pinchos, llevaba unos pantalones cortos y camiseta sin mangas, su piel era pálida y su complexión escuálida,  
su mirada vacía sin apenas mostrar emoción, a su lado estaba un monje budista cabello negro rizoso no muy largo  
también algo pálido llevaba la típica túnica de monje con el consabido bastón de aros, y terminaba la formación un joven con cara sonriente, también de cabello negro el cual terminaba en dos coletas, su ropa era un kimono propio de una chica, pero estaba armado con una Guadaña.

- Pengotsu, Naebatsu, Tokugawa a mi alrededor - dijo el samurai

- Ryokai - dijeron los tres aludidos al unísono

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? - quiso saber un indignado Orochimaru

- Estos hombres son mis más fieles servidores y cada uno es un maestro en el arte que domina, así que...no se os ocurra pensar cosas como que...podréis derrotarlos tan fácilmente -

Orochimaru contemplo la situación que tenia entre sus manos, no le gustaba como se había desarrollado todo, estaba claro que el Samurai, era un adversario a tener en cuenta por como se había encargado de los representantes de las otras villas.

- Está bien, hablemos...¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente? - dijo suspirando Orochimaru

Al oír esto el Samurai se relajo, sus servidores se alejaron, mientras unos médicos ninja entraban en la sala y se ocupaban de los representantes de las otras villas, el representante de la organización conocida como Ryodan se acomodo en su silla y se dispuso a escuchar con atención que iba a proponer el Samurai.

continuará

Namie Amuro - Come (Inuyasha 7th ending)

al principio se ve la pantalla dividida y arriba a Ino y debajo a Shikamaru, va siguiendo la canción y las caras de estar de cara al espectador se ponen de perfil, asi de fondo mientras se ve de fondo un bosque, al rato van cambiando y las caras de ino y shika se sustituyen por la de Sakura y una persona que se solo se le ve el perfil (no, no es sasuke) se ve una colina con la luna llena y las siluetas de Shika e Ino en ella, más adelante seguimos con la luna y se ve un ninja (de unos 16 años) de la hoja con el chaleco de chuunin con el pelo largo rubio, los ojos marrones y llorando, en su regazo tiene a una joven de su misma edad (parece que también es una ninja pero de otra villa) que tiene un gran mancha de sangre que le sale del vientre, luego el ending acaba con una cinta de la villa de la hoja con un kunai clavado en ella y al lado hay una rosa.

pd. episodio corto después de mucho tiempo de inactividad, intentare ser más largo y productivo a partir de ahora


End file.
